


Wicked Games

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Blaine, Bottom Kurt, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Mafia!Blaine, Overstimulation, Slut Shaming, Switching, Top Blaine, Voyeurism, dub con, glee kink meme, some violence, top Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots of Mafia!Klaine, based on a GKM prompt;</p><p>Usually mafia fics where Blaine is the big bad mob boss and Kurt is the victim start with the meet and arrangement. Instead I want one where the deal is already established. Kurt has been Blaine's companion for a while now and even though it's not something he wants for himself he's come to understand worse things could have happened to him. (idk maybe he was in a bad place where he could have been tortured or in prison)</p><p>By now Kurt knows he's to wander around the house in only a shirt, preferably one of Blaine's button ups, and nothing else so he can wait for Blaine's every desire. Blaine enjoys taking Kurt wherever he can, over his desk, in the living room, in front of bound and tortured hits.</p><p>Bonus: Kurt isn't some simpering wallflower. When Blaine's new people make a comment Kurt very smoothly shuts that shit down because even as a sex slave he's got more power than any grunt worker. And Blaine lets him get away with it because he honestly has grown fond of Kurt over the years.</p><p>*This story is complete. All the chapters are one shots that just keep getting added to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring Your Love Baby I Can Bring My Shame

Blaine should have been home hours ago. Not that the man has a set schedule, but Kurt knows that it’s been consistent these last few months. The only time he hasn’t come back is when things go wrong. Something usually with his older brother, Cooper, since he believes that he should be in charge and not Blaine. Kurt doesn’t know much about it, prefers it that way, the less he knows, the better. It’s bad enough when Blaine comes home smiling and talking about how great business is going while throwing away silk shirts stained with someone else’s blood.   
  
Those nights he takes Kurt hard, over any piece of furniture, sometimes not caring who else is around if he’s horny enough. The first time that happened, Kurt had been red for a whole week, so humiliated, and embarrassed, not able to look anyone but Blaine in the eye. Now, it’s slightly less mortifying, and he knows he has to be grateful because the guards around him 24/7 always tell him that it could be so much worse.   
  
He’s allowed to walk around the huge house. Allowed to wear Blaine’s long sleeved button ups that are just barely long enough to cover his ass. Allowed his life, and not being tortured for hours on end. Not anymore, not ever again. He had been so thoughtless, so completely thoughtless, but that’s all over now.   
  
The guards don’t seem to care that Blaine’s late. Watching some late night TV, phones out, guns ready if needed. They know Kurt won’t leave the room, they know his rules as well as their own. So they sit while Kurt paces, drinking tiny sips of water to try to calm himself.   
  
It’s not that he’s worried, maybe a touch concerned because if Blaine’s in trouble than the protection he’s granted Kurt could end.   
  
He tells himself it’s relief for his own life when Blaine comes in through the door. There’s no way it’s for Blaine’s concern, it can’t be.  
  
His suit is clean, no blood, and his eyes don’t stray to the guards not once, looking right at Kurt, grinning, ‘did you wait up for me, dear?’ He puts down a suitcase, takes off his coat and blazer.   
  
'Of course.' Kurt answers, he has to, unless he's been given express permission beforehand. Blaine takes his hand once he's kicked off his shoes, and pulls the boy down the hallway. 'Did something bad happen tonight?' It's been a long 8 months, he's no longer afraid of asking questions, even if he isn't sure he wants to know the answers.    
  
Blaine locks their bedroom door once they enter. ‘Something right happened,’ he gives Kurt a gleeful grin and Kurt helps him out of his shirt. His hands quick at each button. When Blaine pulls the material away, Kurt tugs up the undershirt. ‘You’re a little anxious tonight,’ observes Blaine, making Kurt’s hands stop over the button on his pants.  
  
'I missed you.' Direct, and looking right into Blaine's eyes. Kurt leans into Blaine's space, can feel Blaine getting hard, his own dick twitching with interest, and he lets himself be kissed. Blaine's mouth pressing hard against him, opening up his lips and slipping his tongue inside. He relents, taking everything that Blaine is giving him, offering himself up freely. There are hands sliding over his back, and Kurt doesn't remember when his own shirt got discarded, but he's completely naked, and Blaine's fingers begin to wander to his backside.   
  
'You're not ready,' a bite to his bottom lip as Blaine's finger trails down his crack. Kurt can feel the lube from before, but it's gone dry, Blaine was late, and he had forgotten to reapply.   
  
'I was, before, just gimme a sec,' he could do it now. It wouldn't take long, and he knows he could easily distract Blaine while he does it. Park himself down at his knees and take Blaine into his mouth while he fucks himself on his own fingers. It's nothing he hasn't done before.  
  
Blaine starts kissing him again, teeth a little harder at his lip before he soothes it away with his tongue. His finger is rubbing at Kurt’s rim, thankfully not pressing inside, and Kurt doesn’t know what to do next. His own hands are working without his mind, unbutton, unzip, pushpushpush. He jerks at the feeling of Blaine’s cock sliding over his own, his body heating up in anticipation. ‘So desperate for it, aren’t you baby?’ Blaine pulls away from his mouth, whispering the words as he works a new hickey onto Kurt’s neck.   
  
'I want you, Blaine. Want to put on a show for you, can watch me prep myself for you.' Dirty talk had never been something he's good at. He blushed so much when Blaine told him what to say, what Blaine had called him then, but now it's almost second nature, and he knows how Blaine expects him to respond.   
  
Blaine’s hands find Kurt’s, and he walks Kurt backwards over to the end of the bed. The four poster bed frame is made with a darkened wood, sturdy and solid. ‘Turn around for me,’ directs Blaine. Kurt obeys, placing his hands over the frame, and spreads his legs. Blaine moves away from him for a second, and Kurt watches him grab the lube from where they stashed it under a pillow this morning. His hands linger over the night stand where there’s a few toys Blaine likes to use, but he doesn’t grab anything, bringing himself back to Kurt.   
  
Dry fingers slide down his back like a warning. A click of the lube, and then cold wetness drips over his crack, Kurt bends forward a little, knows otherwise he’d be ordered to, and a small kiss gets placed on his shoulder. ‘Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?’ Blaine’s fingers trail through the mess, two fingers slicking themselves before slipping inside.   
  
Even expecting it, Kurt still lets out a gasp, ducking his head to the frame. Blaine’s fingers are bigger than his own, and it was a few hours ago, so he’s not as ready for the intrusion. The fingers don’t wait, setting up a steady pace, in and out for just a handful or thrust before a third finger gets added. It’s too quick for Kurt, but the burn almost feels like pleasure and he lets out a moan, loud and reverberating across the room.   
  
'Much better, you liked that didn't you?' Blaine's back at his ear, his other hand slinking around Kurt's waist, fingers wet with extra lube and he cups Kurt's balls as he finger fucks him. 'Don't know how a whore like you is still so tight.' Kurt whines, feeling his impending orgasm, and he's never gotten here so soon. His head is dizzy from how fast he's about to come, but right as he feels like he's about to, Blaine switches his grip to the base of his dick and squeezes, making small tutting noises as he removes his fingers.   
  
The head of Blaine’s cock slips over his hole, not pressing in just yet, no matter how much Kurt’s hips are trying to drive backwards. ‘Blaine, please,’ he still feels on edge, lightheaded, and desperate. ‘Fuck me. Fill me up with your come. Claim me and make me yours!’ He’s a bit louder than usual. Body so warm now and burning where his and Blaine’s skin touches.   
  
'You already are mine,' Blaine growls, hands hurting as they grab Kurt's sides, and barely a time to let out a breath as Blaine's cock thrusts itself all the way inside in one fluid motion. 'Fuck, Kurt,' he bites at the back of Kurt's neck, not letting Kurt get used to being so stretched before he pulls out and starts fucking him harder.   
  
Kurt’s grip on the headboard is causing his skin to turn white. He lifts his head up, afraid he could get brain damage with how rough Blaine’s rocking into him. ‘All yours, Blaine.’ The words spill from his mouth, and Blaine’s hand starts stroking him again, right in time with the way he’s fucking Kurt.  
  
'That's right,' Blaine starts, breathing heavy into Kurt's ear as his hips piston forward faster. 'This ass is only mine, your cock, your mouth, every inch of your skin. Fucking make sure you feel this tomorrow, won't even be able to sit down without thinking of me.' Blaine's hand on his cock starts to slow, sliding back around, and Kurt keens loudly, so close again, but without release. 'No, gonna come only from my cock. I know a trampy little whore like you can do it.'   
  
Kurt braces his feet a bit better on the floor. He’s only been able to do this a few times. Blaine’s left him wanting a lot more. All he can do is give up just a little more, spreads his legs a bit wider, and Blaine’s cock slides in a bit more. ‘Fuck,’ he swears, feeling his prostate get slammed against. Can nearly taste Blaine’s grin as the boy starts getting rougher, the nails on his hips starting to dig in his skin. More marks to count later, but Kurt can’t think of that now.   
  
'So good like this. Should just leave you chained up in bed. Plug you up with my come, and you'll always be ready for me to fuck. Would you enjoy that, Kurt? Being my life size sex toy? Could put a collar around your neck and get you a bedazzled leash.' Blaine's close now, jerking a little out of control, but hitting that spot inside him every time. Kurt's eyes have closed, and he can't help but picture everything Blaine's just said. It's nothing that he wants, but his dick doesn't seem to understand, so hard now that he could probably get off with one small touch. 'Kurt,' a pinch, right at his left nipple, and it's enough to set him off. He almost collapses, legs feeling weak, but somehow still up thanks to Blaine's order, and Blaine bites on his earlobe, laughing as he continues to thrust inside Kurt's oversensitive body.  
  
It luckily doesn’t take much more, Blaine forces his neck to turn so they can kiss while he spills inside of Kurt’s ass, rocking into him through the aftershocks and finally pulling out. ‘Such a little slut,’ Blaine jokes, giggling and pulling away, but not giving Kurt permission to move from his spot. He’s back over to the drawer again, not wasting time to grab a butt plug and bringing it back to Kurt.   
  
The silicon slides through the come that’s already starting to drip out of his hole. ‘Blaine, I-’ but Kurt stops himself. He’s not allowed to protest.   
  
Blaine kisses his back, gentle and completely opposite as he thrusts the plug inside. ‘Keep it in all night, and we can have some fun in the morning. Now, lets go to sleep.’ Kurt doesn’t get much of a choice, Blaine pulls him along, forcing him under the covers and Kurt feels disgusting. There’s his own dried up come over his stomach, Blaine’s come and some lube around his inner thighs, ready to do the very same. Not to mention, his hole is sore, every move he makes jostles the plug, and Blaine’s hand is on his ass as they cuddle in close, playing with the base, making pleased happy sounds at Kurt’s distress. ‘Love you, Kurt,’ he kisses him, another soft and chaste kiss that is so surreal in this sort of atmosphere.   
  
'I love you too, Blaine,' replies Kurt, even though he hopes he doesn't.


	2. Just Let Me Motherfucking Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism, slight violence (not against Kurt or Blaine)

Kurt is surprised when the guards tell him to grab a coat and a pair of shoes. ‘You’re going out to meet Blaine,’ is all the news they offer him. It’s bizarre, and Kurt picks out the long trench that will at least look like he’s wearing something underneath besides a long sleeved button up.   
  
He’s been out of the house before. Not without Blaine by his side, and getting into the car with the two big men make Kurt feel anxious. Even worse when they blindfold him, (Blaine does this too, but he’s always close by, and holding Kurt’s hand, so it’s not as scary.) and then crank up the music so Kurt can’t hear much of anything. Wherever they’re going must be kept secret, so Kurt doesn’t complain, holds his own hands and tries to remember if Blaine had told him what he’d be doing today.  
  
'Just office work,' the words repeat in his head. That's all that Blaine said, not that he tells Kurt much more than that on any other day. Kurt knows that his idea of office work and Blaine's ideas are very different. Blaine was in a good mood when he left, Kurt had made sure of it, waking him up by giving him a blowjob, whispering all the right words as they showered together, and kissing him goodbye. So he knows he can't be in trouble, whatever it is that Blaine wants him here for isn't a punishment.   
  
It doesn’t take much longer, and the blindfold stays on, guard one helps him out. He’s never asked for names, they’ve never offered. The most Kurt’s ever spoken to either of them was his first night there and they told him to behave for Blaine or else there would be a bullet in his head. He doesn’t really like them much, and he’s sure the feelings are mutual. At the very least, they’re polite, and are careful, though he knows that’s more because of Blaine than his own well being.   
  
Kurt gets directed down hallways, in an elevator that goes down, and then more hallways. He’s getting dizzy by the layout, and more irritated that he can’t see, being blind and pushed around is not his idea of fun. ‘A little bit gentler wouldn’t fucking kill you,’ he swears when one of the guards pushes him a little too hard and he almost falls forward. A grip on his arm, hard enough to bruise, and Kurt only laughs. ‘Mark me and you know how angry Blaine would be.’ Blaine isn’t good with sharing, once Kurt’s old scars and bruises faded he made sure from then on, every mark on Kurt’s body was because of Blaine and no one else.   
  
The grip disappears, and a door gets opened. Kurt can smell Blaine instantly, spending so much time around him, it’s like a direct hit. He can hear Blaine’s footsteps getting closer and then hands over the blindfold, ‘why does he have this ridiculous thing on?’ he doesn’t sound angry, more amused, removing it instantly.   
  
There isn’t too much light in the room, but Kurt can’t see much of anything because he’s focused on Blaine, always has to be focused on Blaine, and his needs. He smiles, mirroring Blaine’s own infectious grin, and takes each of Blaine’s hands in his own. ‘It’s been such a stressful day, Kurt. You’re going to help me, aren’t you?’ Blaine asks, even though they both know it’s not a question that Kurt can say no to.   
  
'Of course.' Kurt leans forward and presses their lips together, just a quick kiss because they do have the guards still in the room.   
  
'My good boy,' Blaine pulls him over to where there is a desk and office chair, he gently pushes Kurt down into the seat. 'I still have some things to do, so just stay here, and don't make a sound.' Blaine unlaces their fingers and kisses Kurt's forehead, the touch so shocking since he never usually is this comfortable with Kurt unless they're alone.   
  
Kurt nods, and when Blaine steps away, he’s glad Blaine can’t see the absolute horror that spreads over him when he sees what else is going on in the room. There are people, people he recognizes, Tom’s lackeys, he even spots the one that kidnapped him from the airport. They’re all gagged, but breathing heavy and Kurt’s shocked how he didn’t hear them before because they’re actually pretty loud. All of them are strapped to a chair, or against a wall. He wants to ask questions but Blaine told him to be quiet so he has to follow that order, he can’t be making Blaine angry in a situation like this.   
  
'Is this all of them?' Blaine is talking to Puck who just walked in. Puck is one of the few people Kurt knows by name since he's usually around. Cooper follows him, and Kurt sighs because whenever Blaine has to deal with his brother, he gets agitated and very aggressive. The sibling rivalry with these two, even without the whole Mafia scene is enough to fill a a few Harry Potter books. It's about the only normalcy that Blaine has in his life.   
  
'Hey Kurt,' Cooper smiles at him, winking, just to be a pain and Kurt looks over to Blaine, ignoring him. The thing with Cooper is that he likes to play dirty, and he knows Blaine's got some jealousy issues.   
  
'Come on Cooper. Puck and I were talking about what the fuck we're gonna do with these guys.' Blaine states it through his teeth, and Kurt must have not heard him and Puck talking, too caught up in Cooper business. He makes sure to smile at Blaine when he looks back though, delighted when Blaine takes a calming breath before pulling his brother over to Puck.  
  
The guards are still there, at the door, and Kurt takes a look around the room. He can’t hear what the three men are talking about it and prefers to keep it that way. The whole room is white, all except the floor, deep maroon and brown hardwood. Everything in the room looks new, the desk, the chair he’s in, even the small assortment of pens, a notebook, Blaine’s cell, and a closed laptop. His gaze barely registers over the items. Before maybe he would think about trying to contact someone, anyone, but not now. It’s far too risky, and he doesn’t want to involve anyone else in this.   
  
A muffled scream grabs his attention. Cooper, Blaine, and Puck are all in front of the guy that nabbed Kurt at the airport. With gloves on, Cooper has the mans hand turned in an unnatural way, a finger bent backwards as the other two talk quietly.  
  
Kurt’s never seen anything like this. He didn’t really like Mafia type movies before, never had seen the Godfather or any of it’s sequels, he may have seen parts of the oddball comedies, but he didn’t expect any of them to actually give good facts about how the mob actually worked. This is just torture, these men have no money to give, no connections, they’re just the pawns in someone else’s kingdom. Things to be discarded because it’ll be easier to get the the royalty that way.   
  
Maybe also, a little bit of revenge. After all, these are the men that had tied Kurt up, slid knives over his skin, gave him a black eye and a fractured wrist. There’s nothing that Blaine wouldn’t do to protect Kurt, especially if it meant asserting his power over Kurt’s former tormentors.  
  
Kurt puts his hands on the desk and tries to not watch, looks at the other hits, the guards, anything and everything else besides the three men breaking fingers and asking questions.   
  
It works. Kurt’s good enough at distracting himself from the horrors that deal with Blaine’s business. He’s had enough practice when Blaine brings him out to fancy dinners or parties, or when the man himself is talking business on the phone while holding Kurt close by.   
  
Only when Blaine comes over, looking just as calm as he did when he left Kurt this morning, does Kurt realize how much time has passed. He’s surprised that Blaine wanted him here at all, but Blaine’s still grinning so Kurt’s happy. Blaine’s fingers slide over the lapels of the coat, ‘can’t wait to get this off you,’ he whispers, pulling Kurt out of the seat and making him stand up. This close up, Kurt can see his dilated eyes, almost black, and he isn’t sure where this is headed.   
  
Before Kurt can ask, Puck comes over to the both of them. ‘I gotta run if we’re gonna get this all fixed before the celebration tomorrow,’ he doesn’t even bother looking at Kurt. As if the boy’s just wallpaper, and Blaine tells him goodbye.   
  
Cooper on the other hand is entirely different. He sits on the desk, ‘So what are you two up to? Going to tie him up and play a little hostage and captive role play?’ He’s asking Kurt, or at least, looking at him, and Kurt is never going to get used to Cooper’s questions. Or the way he stares at him, it’s all fake, he actually doesn’t care, he knows that Cooper’s married, but it’s the easiest way to get to Blaine.   
  
Unseen to Cooper, Kurt wraps an arm low around Blaine’s waist, they’re close enough it’s easy, and he really doesn’t want a worked up Blaine tonight. ‘Shut up, Coop,’ replies Blaine, though the irritation is too present in his voice.   
  
'No, you're right. That's basically Kurt's life isn't it?' Kurt can't believe it, he can't understand what Cooper is trying to do here. 'He plays pretend all the time. Pretends to listen to you. Teaches himself to not flinch when you touch him, pretends to love you so you won't hurt his precious little family, it's-'   
  
Blaine is quick, knocking Kurt sideways as he grabs his gun, the end touching Cooper’s temple so fast that even Cooper looks a little surprised. ‘Shut the fuck up, Cooper. Don’t try to rattle me because you’re upset about your own crumbling life.’ He doesn’t let Cooper reply, hitting him hard on the side of his skull and sending him down to the ground. ‘Get him out of here.’ Anger, so much anger, and Kurt doesn’t know what to do, watching as the guards drag out Cooper and he’s left with Blaine and the muted hostages.  
  
He reaches out, but Blaine snaps, grabbing his hand and pressing Kurt hard against the desk. ‘That isn’t true. What Cooper said. It isn’t true.’ His words are rash, gripping Kurt’s wrists in a bruising grip.  
  
'No. He was just upset, like you said.' Kurt hurries to reply, trying to soothe Blaine quickly. 'I love you, Blaine. I wouldn't lie about that, I'm not pretending here.' Faintly he hears the guards come in but he doesn't let himself look away from Blaine. This is something he has to get under control, and quickly too. He could kill Cooper for how much the boy gets under Blaine's skin, what is the point anymore? It's not like Blaine will ever step down just because Cooper tries to poke into their relationship.   
  
'Take your coat off,' Blaine pulls away, voice still cold and commanding. Kurt's eyes flick over to the guards, to the gagged hostages and back to Blaine. Nothing feels good about this moment, and his wrists still hurt, but he quickly unbuckles, unbuttons and then lets the trench fall. His shirt is just long enough to cover, and he's walked around in it before, but he can feel heat rising to his cheeks, spreading down his neck and collar. After everything Blaine's had him do, this has got to be the worse.   
  
He reaches a hand up to touch Blaine’s shoulder, keeping it light, ‘I’ll do whatever you want, Blaine. I love you.’ There’s no reason to beg otherwise, Blaine does what he wants. He needs to prove to Blaine that Cooper was wrong, even if he’s not quite sure himself.   
  
Blaine doesn’t reply, reaching forward and crushing their lips together. It’s harsh, more teeth than tongue, and Kurt can feel his hands slide to his hips, lifting Kurt up onto the desk. He goes willingly, wrapping his free arm around Blaine’s shoulder, tugging him closer, trying to calm Blaine through the kiss by pressing back gently, keeping his touch light.   
  
It doesn’t seem to help though, Blaine won’t be able to calm down until he’s fucked Kurt, and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to wait much longer. The air is thick with the tension from the fight, full of Blaine’s own insecurities and his need to assert himself, and Kurt slides both hands down Blaine’s shirt, glad that he just went with a button up and not a full on suit.   
  
Before he can undo any of them, Blaine’s hands are on his, stopping him. He shoves Kurt’s hands back to the desk, behind Kurt’s body. Squeezing once, their own code for Kurt to keep his hands still, Blaine lets go and Kurt hears him open up a drawer, and shut it close quickly.   
  
He wants to be surprised that Blaine has lube in his office, but he isn’t. Only wonders if he’s had anyone recently, and oh, Kurt doesn’t like the jealous pull that tugs at his gut at that thought, not one bit. His legs spread, sitting more towards the end of the desk. Blaine pulls back from the kiss, watching the lube slick over his fingers and then grabbing the material of Kurt’s shirt with his clean hand. Two fingers reach between his legs, bypassing his cock and balls, and then circle over the rim, but there’s barely a hint of a tease before Blaine’s slipping them inside.   
  
Kurt looks down between them, Blaine’s watching his fingers, and Kurt watches Blaine. The boy is concentrated, sweat already starting to build at his temple, but Kurt can’t drag his hands from where they’re stretched behind him still. When Blaine adds in a third finger, much quicker than usual, he bites down on his lip, already red and swollen. Kurt holds in a gasp, but doesn’t complain, doesn’t groan, just lets himself relax, and takes it.   
  
'Fuck!' Kurt swears, repeating the word as Blaine's fingertips graze over his prostate, his hips moving on their own accord for a few brief moments before Blaine pulls his fingers free, grabbing Kurt to hold him at the very edge of the desk. Blaine uses his clean hand to undo the button on his pants, unzips, and then pushes his pants and briefs down just far enough to free his cock and balls. It feels so strange to do it this way, in front of the guards, and the hostages that have no where else to look but their way. Even worse because Blaine doesn't seem to want to talk and Kurt's used to his steady stream of words, sometimes nice, sometimes awful, but always there, and without it, it feels like something is missing.   
  
Almost as if Blaine is noticing, he whispers a harsh, ‘Mine,’ right into Kurt’s ear as he thrusts into him. The stretch is a little more painful than usual, too fast of prep, but Kurt just spreads his legs a bit further apart.   
  
'All yours,' he replies, louder as Blaine doesn't wait and just  _fucks_ , pounding his hips against Kurt hard and unforgiving. The pace is brutal, and Kurt is only half hard from the humiliation and pain he’s receiving. But he doesn’t say no, Blaine needs this, needs him. Kurt blocks out the others, moves his hands so he can wrap his arms around Blaine, feeling himself almost about to fall. His eyes close automatically, not wanting to be able to see the other people around, he’s still red down to his chest, can feel it as Blaine sucks on his skin and bites down.   
  
It’s different to feel clothes against him, rather than Blaine’s own naked skin. He can feel the sweat through Blaine’s shirt, his own is being torn a little, buttons ripping off as Blaine pulls it open to expose him more. A moan gets ripped from his throat when fingers finally circle around him, a little dry with only sweat for lubrication, but it’s enough to get him fully hard. Enough of a distraction that Kurt’s hips raise up, trying to chase Blaine’s to fuck him harder, faster, more. ‘Yours, Blaine. So fucking yours.. I’d do anything. Fuck!’ Kurt whispers it all into his ear, can feel how close Blaine’s getting, thrusting a little uncoordinated, like his hips can’t control it. This is his favorite Blaine, the one that can’t hide anything, and when Blaine pulls back from his neck, Kurt opens his eyes to stare into Blaine’s.   
  
They’re wild, hot, and so dark. He leans forward and kisses him, letting Blaine’s tongue inside his mouth as his pace gets more aggressive. His hand is working harder too, faster, and Kurt knows he’s close, even with the late start, Blaine knows all the tricks, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, and with the way they’re precariously perched, his prostate is getting slammed into with each thrust.   
  
Kurt spills first, clenching down on Blaine so tight that it’s enough to finish him off as well. They ride through the aftershocks, feeling the come everywhere, stomachs, shirts, pants, and sliding down Kurt’s ass when Blaine finally pulls back enough. Blaine gives him one more kiss, quick but sweet before he picks Kurt up with him to stand.   
  
A slightly damp towel gets handed to Blaine by one of the guards. Kurt looks down, oh god, he almost forgot they had been there. He doesn’t even want to look over to the hostages, but the guards are so much worse. They’re always around, he has to speak to them occasionally.   
  
It doesn’t take long for Blaine to clean them both up. Kurt still too stunned, and he wraps himself up in the trench as soon as it’s handed back to him. Blaine sighs, going over to a closet and right then and there, stepping out of his soiled clothes and grabbing a fresh button up, boxers, and pants, putting them on without any sort of shame.   
  
The jealousy pit in his stomach emerges again, and Kurt wishes he knew what was wrong with him. He shouldn’t be jealous of past people, he doesn’t even know if Blaine’s done something like this before.   
  
But… the guards didn’t seem shocked. He had the lube, he had a whole other outfit waiting…  
  
It shouldn’t matter, but Kurt can’t help it, because it does, even if it’s stupid and silly, and he’s only here because Blaine’s protecting him.. he actually does care about the other boy. A lot. So much that he can’t think about it, labeling it a ‘DO NOT OPEN’ file in his head and filing it far far away.   
  
He’s thrown out of his thoughts when Blaine grabs his hand. He doesn’t say a word, but his grip is gentle, and he leads Kurt out of the room and back to the car. They don’t pass anyone, not Puck, or Cooper, and he’s thankful the two of them are gone. The guards follow, but they keep to the front of the car, and Blaine doesn’t bring out the blindfold at all. Instead he keeps Kurt’s hands in his, on Kurt’s lap. ‘You mean it, don’t you? Not playing along anymore?’ His words are so quiet, just for Kurt’s ears only.   
  
Kurt remembers how Blaine came home one night, about a month after their agreement began. He gripped him by the hair and took him against the wall, yelling and screaming about Kurt running his mouth to some lady that they spoke to the night before. It had been a mistake, Kurt had never gotten so drunk before and Blaine had left him for a few minutes, needing to discuss business and one of the mafia wives came over. Kurt spilled out everything, how he couldn’t believe this was his life, how much he hated coming to these parties because he felt like an accessory, and how no one told him anything, or wanted him there. He also whispered about Blaine, bad, bad, things, that if Kurt had been anyone else, he’s sure Blaine would have killed him then.   
  
It’s not the nicest memory, and Kurt usually tries to repress it. Just hearing those words now though,  _playing along_ , it’s what Blaine had asked after he had let Kurt collapse to the ground.   
  
That’s nearly enough to send Kurt spilling out anything to pacify Blaine. He doesn’t ever want a repeat of that. However, he also can see that this Blaine is calm now, eyes back to a warm brown, and he’s waiting patiently. His fingers rubbing around Kurt’s knuckles, and so completely different than the Blaine in the office and the Blaine from so long ago. ‘I’m not playing along,’ he gently squeezes Blaine’s hands, continuing. ‘I meant it then, I mean it now. I’m in love with you.’ The slip catches them both unaware, but Kurt schools his face, smiling while his head tries to reconcile the words. In Love with? That’s not what he had planned to say one bit.  
  
Blaine finally smiles back, unclasping one hand to bring it up to Kurt’s cheek, cupping the side of his face. ‘I’m in love with you too, Kurt.’ He whispers again, not giving Kurt a chance to reply before kissing him soft on the lips. ‘I think we should go out to eat, stop by the house for some clothes for you, and make a celebration of our own.’   
  
Kurt jumps at the chance, anything that doesn’t involve other business partners. Have they even ever been out like that? ‘Yes!’ He presses his lips hard against Blaine, letting himself live in just this moment, he’ll think about everything else later, now he just wants Blaine.


	3. So Entwined Now That We Can't Shake Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little interlude into the future.
> 
> *Title from - I Am You // Depeche Mode

Blaine's been gone for two nights and Kurt is more than worried. The first night was odd, and he kept looking at the guards and at the door expecting them to say something, anything, but they kept quiet. On the second night it was a lot of the same except Kurt couldn't stop pacing, walking from the hallway that lead to the doorway to their bedroom door. Tonight, his hands wring the bottom of his shirt, his palms are sweaty and probably ruining the material but he doesn't care. 

'Why isn't he home?' he is in the front of the house again, the guards are there but they don't seem to care.

One shrugs, 'busy, found someone new to play with, take your pick.' He grins when Kurt flinches at the second part, bumping his shoulder to the other. 'Looks like the little birdy has finally broken.' 

'Shut the fuck up,' the second guard says, rolling his eyes and picking up his phone. 

Kurt hates these two. The other set at least ignore him if they don't have anything helpful to say. It's not like Kurt ever expects anyone to tell him the truth. Well, maybe Blaine. He's always honest with Kurt, no matter how hard it is to take sometimes. Kurt would take the hard answer over knowing nothing though. It's not like he has a contact number for him, no cell phone, or land line he could even use if he had the number.

So all he can do is wait and hope that Blaine comes home tonight. 

Around seven he tries to pretend like things are normal. Shutting the guards out of his mind as he walks back to his and Blaine's room. His legs feel a little shook up, had he eaten today? Yesterday? His stomach has been in knots over Blaine, trying to think if he had done anything wrong but Blaine had left Monday morning happy and sated, a lingering kiss good bye and a promise that he'd be home that night. 

The room feels a bit chilly so he turns up the heat before settling down on the bed. It feels wrong to do this, his hands keep shaking and he realizes that there's no way he's going to be able to finger himself properly like this. He can't get into the mood when he is too occupied worrying about Blaine. 

The sound of a car outside makes Kurt jump to his feet. Even with his slight nerves, he manages to run, getting to the front of the door before it opens. The guards mutter by the couch but he doesn't care because the door is opening and there is Blaine. 

He's barely through the door before Kurt's wrapping his arms around him. Blaine must be in a bit of a shock because it takes him a bit to return the hug, holding Kurt tight against him just after a few seconds. It feels wonderful, not at all like it used to, where Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. This feels so much different, like home and safety and Kurt wants to hide his face into Blaine's neck but he knows that they can't stay here in the hallway. 

Blaine must realize this as well, his arms untangling themselves around Kurt, grabbing his hands instead. 'It's okay, Kurt.' He whispers the words into his ear, and Kurt doesn't understand why until he feels his own face wet with tears. When did he start crying? He hadn't cried the entire time he's been here. Not even that terrible night, or the the awful morning that followed it. 'Come on,' Blaine helps him back to the bedroom, not even bothering to say anything to the guards but they've probably known where he's been all along. 

The bedroom is warmer this time around, and Kurt tries to help Blaine undress. He does okay with the jacket and loosening the tie, but his hands tremble too much and Blaine soon takes over. 'Sorry,' Kurt apologizes, sniffling. 

'It's alright, just go sit on the bed, okay?' Blaine doesn't even sound angry. More tired than anything else, and Kurt watches him finish, stripping down to nothing before coming over to the bed. He straddles Kurt's waist, pulling the shirt up and begins unbuttoning it. 

'I-' Kurt's hands come over Blaine's, 'I didn't-' Why is this so hard to say? Blaine is watching him, eyes so patient and Kurt can't even get words out. He doesn't know why he is suddenly so tired, but perhaps the anxiety that's been in him the last few days is finally catching up. 'I didn't, prepare. I meant to. I was so worried.' 

All while trying to speak, Blaine's been slowly but steadily undoing his shirt. He's at the collar now, finished in his task, but he hasn't stopped from looking Kurt in the face. 'We're just going to sleep tonight, it's been a long few days.' He helps Kurt up and slips off the shirt, disregarding it on the floor before he settles them both underneath the sheets with Kurt turned to him, half on his body, but Kurt likes this. Being able to feel him, knowing he's there. 

Their hands come up to tangle, Kurt's left, and Blaine instantly touches the ring. Kurt smiles against Blaine's chest, watching him look down at their hands with such warmth. The ring itself is simple but expensive, just a platinum band with a small inscription on the inside for just the two of them. Blaine really likes playing with it, spinning it every night since he first placed it on Kurt's finger. 'Are we okay?' Kurt asks in a small whisper. He'd like to know what happened, where Blaine was, but knows better than to ask questions he won't get answers to. If Blaine wants Kurt to know, he'll tell him. 

'Yes,' Blaine twists it once more, 'we're good now.' Blaine doesn't elaborate and Kurt simply shifts himself up, kissing Blaine's lips, hoping to get the emotion he feels to come through that way. Blaine presses back, gentle and so sweet, and when Kurt lowers himself back down, he's asleep in seconds.


	4. Be Careful Darling, You Might Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time fic. Blaine's POV. Takes place obviously before any of the other chapters.
> 
> *title from Elvis Costello's I Want You

Blaine's sure he's never seen anyone so beautiful. Even covered in scars, bleeding, and a black eye, this boy is gorgeous and most definitely _his_. 

'Boss?' Puck, his nearly second in command, but Blaine only trusts most so much as he can see them. 'What should we do with them?' He's asking about the others. They didn't mean to find this place, some drug lord that's kept all of his toys in this room. His toys just happen to be people, and Blaine can't leave witnesses. He looks around the room, there's close to a dozen people in here including his new boy. 

The boy is awake, shaking, and Blaine watches a drop of blood roll over his collarbone and down his naked chest. He's so afraid, the air is rippling with it, and Blaine moves in closer. 'You want to come home with me?' It's not really a question. He doesn't care what the boy wants, he's Blaine Anderson, and he gets what he desires. Sometimes though, he likes to ask, just to see if the person in front of him is smart enough. 

'C-come home with you?' the boy stumbles over his words. Eyes looking between Blaine, Puck, and the rest of the crew that has arrived to clean up this place. Blaine has plans for the space, and taking it from the former owner had been too easy. Even with the extra work they'll have to do with the discarded play things. 

Blaine brings his hand up to the boy's hair, tucking a stray strand behind his ear. It makes his hand dirty, but Blaine doesn't mind, he's had so much worse. 'Yes, I promise, no one will hurt you again.' He whispers that, quietly, only for the boy to hear. His hands move down the boy's body, 'besides, it'd be a shame to kill someone so beautiful. I can't wait to see what tricks I can teach you.' 

It seems strange that the boy's skin flushes at that, barely noticeable against the blood. He's looking at Blaine, biting his bottom lip, and Blaine briefly wonders if the boy could take him right now. It wouldn't be the first time, but before he can get further the boy nods, quick, and Blaine would have missed it if he hadn't been looking. 'Please, let me down.' 

The boy asks so nicely, Blaine will grant the request. He looks at the knots that have the boy strung up, easy to undo, but he doesn't want to waste time. 'Anyone got a knife handy?' 

'Are you keeping this one?' comes Puck reply, walking over to him and handing over his own blade. 

It's easy to cut the boy down, he falls right into Blaine's arms, just narrowly missing another mark from the sharp tip. 'Yes,' answers Blaine, returning Puck's knife and getting a better hold over his new boyfriend. The boy clings onto him weakly, head ducked into Blaine's shoulder and trembling. 'Kill the rest, but don't make a mess alright?' He talks over the boys head to Puck. 

'Have a good night,' winks Puck. Blaine rolls his eyes, but it's with a smile. The boy is light, probably half starved, so it's too easy to maneuver him, he calls one of his guards, the ones he trusts the most. 

'Clean him up, take him to Mike, feed him, and then put him in my bed, he can sleep if he wants.' The bodyguard nods, taking the boy from Blaine's arms. He almost feels bad, but he's got other things to do tonight besides all of this mess. The boy doesn't even fight it, probably worn out from the nights excitement and Blaine kisses the top of his head. 'I'll see you tonight, sweetheart.' 

Puck just laughs as they both watch the guard leave with the boy. 'So is he your toy now?' 

'No. He's mine now.' There's a difference and Puck knows, shutting off his laughter instantly. He knows how crazy it sounds, he doesn't even know the boys name, but that doesn't matter, he can feel it in his gut, and that's never been wrong. 'I'll see you the day after tomorrow.' Blaine needs to get back to the office, now that they know what's here, he needs to start making phone calls. Being the boss means he doesn't clean up old messes, it's why he has Puck and the rest. 

'See ya,' Puck picks out his gun, and Blaine leaves, the screams of the victims like his own personal theme song. 

 

It's late when he gets back home, the sun is going to be up in a few hours and he's pretty tired. He nods a hello and goodnight to the two guards that are usually at the house. He'll have to put them on 24 hour rotation with the boy here, but he'll work that out tomorrow. Right now, all he wants to do is see him. Mike had given him a detailed report an hour ago, the boy was named Kurt Hummel. No criminal record, just caught up in some sort of drug traffic thanks to a friend that ratted him out. He's not even 18, and all his injuries were minor except one fractured bone in his wrist. That will take a while to heal, but considering the looks of some of the others in that room, he got off easy. 

Kurt, Blaine rolls the name in his mind as he steps into his room. Locks the door behind him, and kicks off his shoes, disrobing as he advances over to the bed. Kurt is asleep, under the sheets, and still just as beautiful. His broken wrist is wrapped up in a cast, over his stomach, the only body part not covered up besides his neck and head. 

Blaine climbs in next to him. The days events have exhausted him, and the sleeping angel next to him is too peaceful to wake. Tomorrow, they'll have some time, and Blaine can inform Kurt of all the wonderful things he's got in store for him. Tonight, Blaine pulls the boy carefully into his embrace, cautious of his wrist, and then finally falls asleep. 

 

Waking up is different. Blaine's never spent the night with someone else, everyone he's ever fucked never even made it back to the house. No one was allowed to know where he lived, that kind of information was dangerous. Kurt's no longer in his arms, so he blinks his eyes open to find that they boy is sitting up and starring down at him. 'Good morning,' he yawns behind his hand, and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. 

Kurt is silent. He still looks just as terrified as he did last night, hand anxiously fingering the hem of the tee he's wearing. Still gorgeous though, eyes so blue, even through the bruising on the left one. Blaine sits up, and the boy's gaze drops down to his naked chest, coloring slightly before he looks back up again. 'I don't mind if you look, you'll be doing a lot more than that soon.' Blaine almost laughs at the reaction that drags out of Kurt, but the boy has to realize that he doesn't get this sort of protection for free. 'Are you mute today, angel?' 

'No.' The single word, a whisper that Blaine almost doesn't catch. It's still beautiful though, he can't wait to hear Kurt scream his name with that voice. His cock twitches under the sheets just thinking about it. The boy's had a good nights rest, a shower, and a very thorough check up, he thinks it's probably a good time for him to show some thanks. Before he can suggest it, there's a loud knock on the door, one of the guards.

'Telephone boss. Cooper.' Comes the muffled voice behind the door. 

Blaine doesn't have the time to deal with his idiot brother, it's never important, 'Unless it's urgent, take a message. I don't want to be bothered this morning.' He grabs Kurt's good hand, adding quieter, 'I have so many plans for you, we should get started.'

The guard agrees, and Blaine hears him walk away. Not that he'd mind the voyeurism, but it's Kurt's first time, the boy probably wants some sort of privacy. 'So Mike told me that you're a virgin, how did you manage to keep that in tact while here in New York?' It's just the cherry on top of everything else, proof that this boy is a hundred percent his alone. 'Answer me, dear,' he adds when Kurt looks down to his cast, still so red. He cards a hand through his hair, much softer now that there isn't any blood or grease in it. Tugs a little when the boy still doesn't speak up.

'I don't live in New York, I was just visiting here, transporting, but something went wrong, and then I ended up there.' He says it quickly, a bit louder, and Blaine slides his hand down his neck, giving it a small rub. 'Who are you?' He still can't even look up from his hands, so fucking adorable. 

'Blaine Anderson.' His family's been in all the major papers, nothing concrete just whispers of things that they've done. You don't announce all your tricks to the papers, only the smallest stuff gets printed, and the world doesn't realize just how much power they have. 

Kurt though, he might. Working for a drug lord, he's probably been told basics, and by the way he shivers at the name, and shakes when Blaine's hand slides over his shoulder blade, Blaine knows he's right about that. Kurt's shoulders slump, defeat written all over his body. 'Are you going to kill me, too?' 

Blaine laughs at that, causing the boys head to jerk up. 'No, Kurt. I wouldn't have fixed you all up just to put a bullet in your head.' He uses both hands to grab Kurt's shoulders and presses the boy down so he's laying on the bed. Kurt goes willingly, if afraid to fight back, or simply too stunned to move his own body, Blaine doesn't really care. 'You've got to be the most exquisite person I've ever seen.' He loves how Kurt can't help but crack, a tiny smile before his frown sets back in, the flush and heat coming from his body as Blaine hovers over him on his hands and knees. 'You didn't answer my question from earlier, how has no one touched you?' If he had been the boys captor, it would have been the first thing he did, never would he have taken a knife to this boys flawless skin, he hopes they find the men that did that, he wants them to pay for trying to ruin his masterpiece. 

The question makes the boy squirm, uneasy, and he can't look into Blaine's eyes. 'Never had a boyfriend. I-I thought the guy that got me into this could have been, but-' He stops himself, embarrassed probably. 

'He wasn't good enough,' Blaine takes one hand off the bed, uses it to pull up Kurt's shirt to expose more skin. Even with the superficial scars, and some bandages to cover up, this boys beauty remains the same. He lifts the shirt up to bunch under his arms, exposing his nipples that were untouched during his torture sessions. Kurt lets out a surprise gasp when Blaine takes one between two fingers and pinches it lightly, the boys hips jolting up, and an even bigger yelp as the movement made it obvious how hard Blaine is, and his lack of clothing. 

'Please don't do this,' the plea sounds like it tore out from his throat. Blaine holds in a laugh, this boy may not have been all that coherent the night before, but he woke up in Blaine's bed, what did he think was going to happen? 

'I saved your life, don't you think you should thank me? Think you'll be safe out there?' He lets his hand slide over the boy's chest, pinching the other nipple, 'I could have left you as a pretty corpse. Could have just turned you around and fucked you there all tied up and helpless, made you come surrounded by twenty men, and trust me, they like to participate.' The boy's heart beats faster with every word, Blaine doesn't want to give him a heart attack though, 'But I didn't do that. Got you home, to a doctor, cleaned you up, let you sleep in my bed, and I'm betting that you're gonna need some favors soon, so, are you sure you don't want this?' 

The boy shudders underneath him, eyes squeezed tightly closed, his mouth partially open and trembling. It's a perfect invitation that Blaine can't refuse. He leans down and gently presses his lips against Kurt's. It's definitely not what Kurt expects, probably thought Blaine would push his tongue down the boys throat, but Blaine likes dragging this out. Kurt lets out a small gasp, his good hand coming up to grip Blaine's shoulder. He isn't pushing away either, just holding it there. 

This is going to be easier than he expected, even if Kurt is still trembling slightly, it's nothing like the full body shake he produced just moments ago. He wonders just what Kurt must be thinking about, what he's going to ask of Blaine when that time comes. Money? He won't need that anymore, Blaine will set him up just fine. Got to give him something to do as he won't be able to leave this house unless Blaine needs him somewhere else. Protection? That's basically a no-brainer. Even with a small time drug lord, they all have their lackeys and finding out that this one escaped, they may feel the need to retaliate on someone who isn't in Blaine's house. So any remaining family, and Kurt must know that. 

Blaine pulls back, charmed as Kurt's eyes flutter open, and the boy gives him a tight half smile. 'Change your mind, darling?' 

'Ca-can you protect my dad? At least tell him I'm safe? He has to be so worried, I was supposed to be home days ago.' Kurt is staring at him now, biting on his bottom lip that's far too tempting. He can't believe this boy is a virgin, it seems unreal. 

'We can call him today if you like,' Blaine knows it's the way to get to the boys heart. So obvious, Kurt wears his love on his sleeve, and Blaine knows how to manipulate people, especially eager to please boys with a family in trouble. 

Kurt's eye are wide, even the blackened one is bright. He seems pretty stunned, so Blaine leans back down to kiss him chastely once more. The boy even more enthusiastic to please now, parting his lips and pressing his tongue against Blaine's lips. Oh, well, that is wonderful, and Blaine opens his mouth to Kurt, licking and tasting him even better this way.

He pulls back, smirking at how Kurt's so anxious to follow him now, and slips his hands down to the boy's boxers. 'Won't be needing these,' he edges them down, despite the shakiness. Underneath, the boy is pale, his knees are bruised black and violet, shins red, and there are the slightest scratches over his feet. After these fade, he'll make sure Kurt only wears his marks, no one else's. 

Blaine doesn't even bother with the shirt. It's as high as it can go, and out of the way. Instead he focuses on what to do first, it feels intoxicating to know that he's this boys first everything, and he wants to savor each one. His hands glide over his skin, down to his hips, his cock, already half hard, and around to cup his ass. It feels like it would be a waste to not use it, so utterly perfect in his grip. 

Letting go is awful, but he can't take the boy dry. There's no need to hurt his new toy, and he doesn't want to bother with the mess later. There's a bottle of lube beneath his pillow, and he slicks his fingers up with ease. 'Spread your legs, Kurt.' He instructs, backing off enough so Kurt could follow the order. 

Kurt's face burns even more as his legs struggle to obey. Blaine grabs a pillow, getting it underneath Kurt's hips to make this easier. The last thing he wants to do is cause his injuries to flare up. The boy will be no use to him if all he does is cry every time he's touched. 

His dry hand helps spread Kurt's cheeks, showing off his hole, pink and untouched, just begging to be filled. He presses his fingers against it, circling the rim, and he can tell from the way Kurt's cock twitches on his stomach that the boy's enjoying it. Kurt's eyes are closed, teeth tugging on his bottom lip, he's starting to sweat, and Blaine wishes he had a camera for this. Not like he plans on letting Kurt go, but this visual is too stunning for words. 

The boy lets out a small yelp when Blaine stops rimming the boy with his fingertips and slowly starts to slip the two inside. He's tight, but Blaine's patient, working him open in slow drags, pulling back and pushing in again until Kurt begins to loosen up around the fingers. 'Have you ever done this?' Blaine is curious about Kurt, what he's done to himself, how ready he is for this.

If possible, Kurt blushes deeper, eyes still closed, but letting his lip free. His mouth opens but he doesn't speak, but Blaine's not in a hurry now, leaning over Kurt more and crooking his fingers up. 'And no lying to me, Kurt. There's no use.' It's not like there's a wrong answer here. Either way is making Blaine's cock ache.

The second his fingertips brush over Kurt's prostate the boy jolts. 'Fuck, fuck,' he whines, hips moving with Blaine's fingers. 'It didn't-' Kurt lets out another moan, eyes opening and locking with Blaine's. 'Didn't feel this way.' He manages to keep eye contact for a few seconds longer, but then his eyelids flutter closed once more. Blaine doesn't blame him, relentlessly thrusting his fingers to press against that spot inside. 

Blaine grabs the lube again, hastily applying more to Kurt's entrance and runs a third finger through the liquid. He expects Kurt to flinch at the feeling of three, but the boy surprises him. More relaxed than before, and even though his eyes are squeezed tight, Kurt doesn't make a sound as the three penetrate him fully. 'Fuck, you're going to be so good around my cock,' Blaine has to use his free hand to cup himself, not wanting to come before he's even inside of Kurt. 

He fucks the fingers in and almost all the out until Kurt's withering on the bed, his good arm flung out and hand clenched in the sheets. Definitely ready for more, so flushed and sweaty, and Blaine can't wait any longer.

Kurt's eye open once more when his fingers pull out. His shoulders tensing, like he's realized what's about to happen. Eyes watching Blaine grab the lube one last time to cover his cock. He can tell the boy wants to ask about a condom, but Blaine isn't going to grab one for this boy. It's not like he's putting Kurt's life in danger. Always has been safe, has his checkups every few months, and Kurt's his now. This boy is going to be full of his come, whether it be in his ass, or mouth, or spread all over his skin, he best get used to it now. 

'Wrap your legs around my torso,' he commands, skimming the head of his cock around the rim of Kurt's hole, feeling the way it's so ready to take him in. Kurt is slow to move, startled probably when he feels just the tip of Blaine start to push in. 'Kurt, don't make me ask again,' Blaine doesn't like repeating himself, it's frustrating and fruitless.

'S-s-sorry,' Kurt stutters, head tilting back as Blaine thrusts forward. His legs finally get situated, feet meeting at Blaine's lower back and just in time for Blaine to fully push himself inside. 

Kurt's tighter around him then the three fingers. Tighter than anyone Blaine's been with, and his cock has definitely deflated a bit because of the stretch, but he's so good. Doesn't protest, doesn't try to get away, his hand still tearing at the sheets, gripping so hard his knuckles are turning white. 'So good for me,' Blaine praises as he bottoms out, wrenching a hand between them so he can stroke Kurt while he's still. 

It's clear Kurt doesn't expect the pleasure. He lets out a moan that makes Blaine twitch inside him. That noise is better than porn, and he quickly strokes Kurt to full hardness, all the while letting the boy get used to him being inside. The boy doesn't take long, it's only a few moments before Kurt is mewling, hips trying to roll, and biting on his bottom lip once more. 

Blaine can't hold back now. With one hand on Kurt's cock, he uses the other to stabilize himself on the bed, leaning down to get just the right angle and starts to pull out only to thrust back into Kurt hard. Kurt lets out a small scream, hand coming off the bed and pressing against Blaine's shoulder. He's not exactly pushing Blaine away though, fingers clenching on his skin as he lets out small moans that are getting higher and higher the more aggressively Blaine rocks into him. 'Fuck, you like this, don't you?' Blaine can feel it, Kurt's dick is leaking precome, his hips are taking everything Blaine's giving him, this no longer virgin can't get enough. 'Little slut for my cock, aren't you dear?' Beneath him, Kurt howls as he leans down bite and suck at his neck. 'Answer me.'

'Yes,' Kurt replies, soft, and rough. His back arcing when Blaine's hand moves quicker over him. It's like he has no control over what his body is doing now, just succumbed to the pleasure, surrendering to Blaine. He's so close, and Blaine wants to feel him come while he's inside, so he uses every trick, rolling his hips in a way he knows he'll hit Kurt's prostate, and twisting his wrist on every upstroke. 

Kurt goes wild. Whole body falling apart underneath, moaning consistently now, and so very loud. He's sure the guards are getting a good audio show. Blaine fucks into him three more times, sucks at the bite mark on his throat and that's enough. Kurt's oddly mute for his orgasm, panting like a thirsty dog as his come spills over Blaine's hand and stomach. The way he squeezes Blaine, how utterly sinful he looks afterwords. From his hair to his toes he's wet with sweat, and now come on his stomach. A perfect picture of debauchery. 

Blaine knows he won't last much longer now. His hips jolting on their own accord, and with his free hand he's able to really thrust harder, deeper, and so much faster into Kurt. It only helps that Kurt's body is so sensitive, trembling now with every touch, and he keeps letting out small whimpers that make Blaine's blood race. 

He only lasts a few more seconds, spilling inside of Kurt, claiming him as his own. He rocks his hips through the aftershocks, enjoying the wetness inside, knowing it's all his, only ever will be his. How has he never done this before? It's incredible, the raw feeling of owning someone like this, to know that they are only yours. Blaine pulls out once Kurt's legs drop back down to the bed. He moves the pillow, but doesn't go very far. He thinks that no one else, virgin or not, could ever compare to Kurt. No one holds his beauty, and definitely no one has his body. 

He leans down and captures Kurt's lips in another kiss. Lingering and soft, just like the first one had been. Kurt's still out of breath, but it doesn't stop him from responding. Pushing back against Blaine's lips, hand still on his shoulder, lighter now, and only falling away when Blaine moves back. 'I'm going to enjoy having you around, Kurt.' Blaine grins at Kurt's face, twisting into confusion with what Blaine's saying. 'You didn't think this was a one time only deal right?' 

Kurt doesn't move, eyes wide, and looking like he doesn't know what to say. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and when he reopens them, his voice is barely above a whisper. 'How long?'

'As long as I want,' Blaine answers, pressing a small quick kiss to his cheek before getting up and out of the bed. 'And while we're on the subject, we should go over your new rules.'

-end


	5. Give Me All Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot. This includes a party, and an unwanted guest.

Kurt couldn't stand the parties that Blaine continued without fail to bring him to. The first had been frightful; his first time in company of those other than Blaine, or the bodyguards. He didn't know if he could truly count the night he met Cooper since it was so brief. That first party had been spent on Blaine's arm, introduced to twenty or so big shots, their names glazing over him as he could only just remember his manners. His grip on Blaine's arm had been so tight that Blaine had to take him to the bathroom an hour in to calm him down.

It worked slightly. The glass of champagne had helped more. That was how he dealt with these now. One glass, maybe two if he has eaten generously earlier, but never any more. (No, not anymore than two, he learned his lesson.)

After the first party, the second, third, and quite memorable fourth, were spent where he was currently sitting. A table for five, flaked by guards on either side and waiting for Blaine to be finished with whatever business he had. Occasionally he would gossip with the wives, but their stories were much more than old New Directions gossip. In this life it was life or death, even a rumor was lethal, so he refrained tonight, not wanting to deal with the underplayed politics of it all.

No one ever approached Kurt, not once, not ever, not without Blaine close by, so it was completely shocking when the chair next to him got pulled out and a blond man sat down.

Instantly Kurt thought this to be some test. He pushed his chair back, not making eye contact with the stranger, instead trying to catch Blaine's eye while he chatted with a group of people not too far away. Of course, as luck would have it, Blaine's back was to him and unable to see Kurt's frantic face.

'I just love that suit, Tom Ford, right?' The man to his left complimented and Kurt finally turned to him. This guy could be important, and he didn't want to screw up again.

'It is. You have a good eye.' He tried to say so politely, looking back over to Blaine's back again.

'I'm Chandler,' the stranger held out his hand, 'I don't believe I've noticed you before.'

Every red flag went up then. Kurt doesn't know how many parties go on, if he and Blaine attended each one or if they simply went to the important ones but either way, this man, Chandler, probably was very low on the importance scale. 'I think you should go.' He didn't know if Chandler was a good person, but he was certainly an idiotic person if he hadn't noticed that Blaine's guards were getting closer to the pair.

'Not until I get your name. Certainly you wouldn't leave me so unsatisfied?' It happened before Kurt could even process, Chandler had grabbed his hand and even before Kurt could wrench it away, Blaine appeared.

The second Chandler's eyes met Blaine's his hand let go of Kurt as if he got burned. 'Mr. Anderson,' he sounded terrified, looking frantically for an exit.

Blaine only smiled, but even Kurt could see the underlying malice beneath it. 'Chandler, do we have some issue here?'

'No!' Chandler said quickly, 'none at all. I was just leaving.' He shot out of his seat, nearly bumping into the guard that was behind him now.

'I think that's a good idea.' Blaine replied, his voice a perfect blend of calm and control.

Chandler couldn't move fast enough. Not even muttering a goodbye before he slipped out. Blaine raised his eyebrow to one guard, and that was enough to send the man to follow. Once they were out of sight, Blaine sat down in the chair Chandler had occupied.

Kurt wanted to beg Blaine to listen to him, to tell him how he hadn't listened to Chandler, hadn't wanted any of his flattery but knew this wasn't the setting. So he reached for Blaine's hand instead, hoping that the gesture would be enough. 'Thank you,' he added quietly, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

It seemed to be the correct thing to do. Blaine grinned back at him, squeezing Kurt's hand back just as softly. 'Are you ready to go, Kurt?'

'If you are.' Replied Kurt, he knew that Blaine must be finished with whatever the plans were for tonight, he wouldn't have asked otherwise.

Blaine took his arm as they got up, forgoing the usual goodbyes to the Important People, and heading back through the hotel with the single guard following behind them.

Kurt wondered what fate would befall Chandler. Would be be killed for his infraction? That seemed like a hefty price, but he knew that Blaine wasn't a merciful sort, especially if he knew that the boy had flirted with Kurt, not to mention, grabbed his hand. Blaine was possessive, he was okay with people looking at Kurt but never touching. Even when he was introduced to the VIP's at these parties, he had made sure Kurt's hands were full. A glass of wine, or his own hands, and this behavior seemed normal to the party-goers, or at least no one dared to comment on it.

The car was waiting for them by the time they made it to valet. The driver already had the doors open, and Blaine escorted Kurt to the back while the guard went to the passenger side in the front.

Once the doors were closed and the car was going, Kurt knew this was his chance to explain. The partition was enough privacy between him and Blaine and the other two. 'I didn't talk to that man, he sat down despite the fact that I was ignoring him.' He rushed to say, knowing that it was terrible how quick he was to feel guilty even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

Blaine looked surprised at the admission. A small smile on his lips, 'You have nothing to explain.' He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead. 'I know you tried to get my attention from the second he sat down. You did very well tonight.'

The words were like a reward, getting Kurt to calm down instantly. He has been so worried, but it seemed it was for no reason. He hadn't screwed up this time, even had done well, that was more than he expected. His delight made Blaine grin even more, pulling him up into his lap and kissing him tenderly.

Kurt kissed back a bit more forceful. His insides giddy and running on the adrenaline that had built up while he's been so anxious. If it surprised Blaine, he didn't show it, slipping his arms around Kurt, right down to grab his ass. The move sent shivers up Kurt's spine as his hips jolted forward, not at all surprised to find Blaine growing harder with each passing moment.

'You're all mine,' Blaine broke off the kiss to say, ending the whispered statement with a bite to Kurt's neck.

This was familiar, safe even. Kurt arched into the nip, rocking himself against Blaine, his own arousal heightening. 'Yours, all yours.' He whimpered as Blaine's teeth bit again in the same spot. Definitely enough for a bruise this time as he skimmed over the skin over and over again.

When hands came to his shoulders, he didn't even falter. Sliding down to his knees, not even caring anymore that the overpriced pants would never be able to get the stains out from the car floor. His fingers moved on habit, undoing the button and zip, sliding the pants and the boxers when Blaine lifted his hips for it.

He licked his hand before grasping Blaine's cock, using it to cover what he couldn't fit into his mouth. (Couldn't fit yet, Blaine's words from the last months echoed in his mind.) From then, it was covering his teeth and pressing forward.

Blaine let out a small gasp, thrusting into Kurt's mouth slowly as his hands came around and tugged on Kurt's hair. He was talking, always talking, a stream of dirty words that should have disgusted Kurt, but now they simply washed over him. With Blaine's cock in his mouth, he had far too much to focus on, making sure he didn't choke, (like his first time) or accidentally scratch with his teeth, (his second time).

'So good baby,' Blaine was getting louder, hips moving a bit more frantic, moves that Kurt couldn't block, even as his eyes watered. 'Can you take a little more?'

Kurt almost missed the question, looking up at Blaine, he clearly was already having trouble, wasn't that answer obvious?

Yet, that didn't seem to matter. Carefully, and so very slowly, Blaine pulled out slightly, but it was short lived. He thrust back in, this time going further, only another inch, but Kurt could already feel his saliva sliding down his mouth. Blaine's cock deeper into his throat and nearly cutting off his oxygen.

And then Blaine pulled back. He was so thankful for the breath of air, gulping before Blaine began to fuck his mouth, faster and deeper than ever he had before.

It felt like forever. Kurt began to get lightheaded, knowing that he would be so dizzy afterwards. His free hand began to finger between Blaine's balls, he knew that was a tender spot for him. With each press against them, Blaine shuddered above, and then it was only four more thrusts before he spilled down Kurt's throat.

Only when every last drop was swallowed did Blaine pull back. His own hands pulling up his pants and boxers as Kurt tried to breathe normally. He was so hard it hurt against his fly, and his world flipped as Blaine picked him up and pressed him against the car seat.

Blaine was whispering into Kurt's ear, his hand undoing Kurt's pants and slipping inside, there were no boxers to contend with as Blaine thought Kurt should do without, closing around Kurt's dick that was already spilling precome. He used it to slick his hand, and even in the awkward position started stroking him with firm even movements. 'Such a good little slut for me, aren't you?' His hand gaining speed, and Kurt knew it wasn't going to take much more to make him come. He was so close, and Blaine knew every way to please him. 'So hard, so close and just from sucking my cock. Can still taste me in your mouth can't you?' He twisted his wrist with every upstroke and Kurt couldn't help himself. His moans were incredibly loud, body starting to sweat the longer Blaine pumped him. When he felt Blaine's other hand slide down his back, slipping under the fabric of his pants, fingering his crack and finally hole, it was enough. He spurt all over Blaine's hand and inside the pants all the while moaning Blaine's name.

It took him a few minutes to regain any sort of composure or use of his body. He could feel Blaine kissing him, tongue plunging into his mouth and his pants somehow got put back up and zipped even though they were starting to dry and very uncomfortable. Blaine was all over him, straddling his lap in the backseat, but the kiss wasn't rushed anymore. It was more soothing than anything else, like Blaine could do it all day.

Kurt let himself be kissed, still trying to control his wildly beating heart. It was thumping so hard in his chest he was sure that Blaine could feel it. Especially with how close they were.

Only when they pulled in front of the house, Blaine's home, did Kurt do more than lay there. He gripped Blaine's hand that he offered to get up, and walked up to the front door, side to side with Blaine.

He barely remembered the guard. Walking with Blaine to their room, the door shutting behind them as he started to strip.

The suit was indeed ruined. The jacket seemed okay, but the shirt got pulled and rumpled in the car, the pants, a complete disaster. 'Just leave it on the floor,' was all Blaine said as he slipped out of his own clothes.

Kurt obeyed, not wanting to get into any argument when the day was going so well. He walked into the bathroom, ready to brush his teeth and wash his face when he glanced in the mirror.

There on the side of his neck was a bruise. Still forming but already a dark red, he reached up to touch it, having to bite on his bottom lip because that hurt.

Blaine joined him not a moment later. Eyes sparkling as they locked on Kurt's through the mirror. 'Couldn't be more clear with a collar, don't you think?' He wrapped himself around Kurt, bending down to press a light kiss against the mark.

Kurt gave him a smile, unable to speak as he looked at the rest of himself. His face was clear, eyes no longer watery, and thanks to the very expensive products Blaine spoiled him with, his skin seemed to be even brighter. It was everywhere else that wasn't.

Smaller bruises, hand shapes, finger tip shaped, bites on his hip bones and the inside of his thighs. Little marks of ownership, Blaine had said once that Kurt would only ever wear bruises from him, and that was definitely true right now. 'Skip your creams for the night,' Blaine ordered playfully behind him, still smirking. 'Want to curl up next to you.' As serene as his tone was, Kurt knew it was still not to be denied. 

'Okay, just let me have a few minutes to brush my teeth.' It was all he needed, just a few minutes by himself. He could barely even think clearly around Blaine at the moment, still recovering from the nights festivities. 

'Of course.' Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, 'I need to talk to the guards anyway before we go to sleep.' It was then Kurt realized that Blaine was dressed in sweats. Watched him grab a shirt before disappearing out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. 

He breathed a small sigh of relief and then grabbed his toothbrush. It truly would only be a few minutes, and he did need to get ready for bed. Now that he was brushing his teeth he could feel how very tired he was. The adrenaline from earlier was long gone and now he was crashing hard. Perhaps that was also the reason why he couldn't think clearly tonight. 

Just as he left the bathroom, Blaine was headed back in. It had only taken three scant minutes, and Kurt dived into the bed. Glad for how soft and luxurious it was now since he was sure he would fall asleep soon. Blaine gave him a smile before he went into the bathroom as well, and Kurt listened as he went through the same routine. In fact, just hearing the water made Kurt even sleepier. He could feel himself on the edge, pinching his arm at the last moment so he didn't fall asleep. 

His eyes were closed, but there was quite the difference when the lights got flicked out, and even more so when he felt Blaine's equally naked self cuddling in close next to him. The blankets covering them both as Blaine situated them on their sides, his stomach to Kurt's back. Blaine's fingers trailed lazily over his chest, and Kurt fell asleep to the peaceful motions before he could even say goodnight.


	6. Go On And Hurt Me Then We'll Let It Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before most of the story, this is the one shot about how things went after Kurt spilled some secrets while drunk. There will definitely be a follow up to this one, hopefully posted in a few days. 
> 
> *title from Elvis Costello's, I Want You.

Kurt feels like death warmed up when he wakes up. He's got a throbbing headache, his whole body feels sore, and his heart is speeding up because Blaine isn't next to him. How long has he been asleep? Blaine's not let him sleep in since he started waking up next to the man. Had something happened? He tries to think of last night, the pain in his head makes it difficult, but snatches of memories start to form.

Oh no. Oh, god, no.

He remembers the party, the wine, and the ten minutes where Blaine left him with some Mafia wife that just kept prodding at him. Kept asking about how he and Blaine met, and if he was happy, and suddenly, Kurt was just drunkingly spilling out everything. All the bad thoughts he's ever had of Blaine, his anxieties, his fears. Everything. It only took ten minutes but it was enough to probably ruin his life. His father could be dead, Blaine would probably enjoy that, making Kurt suffer that way before he kills him himself. There's just no way that he'd let something like this slide.

It's not a for sure thing. Maybe, maybe, fate has been kind and the woman simply soaked it up to them having a fight, and Kurt being angry. Perhaps she won't even mention it to her husband.

Even to Kurt it sounds ridiculous. His only hope is that he was slurring so much that she may not have been able to understand most of what he was saying. 

Just as he's sitting up, he feels the dried up come. It's all between his thighs, along his ass, and so very uncomfortable. Obviously, that woman hadn't gotten back to her spouse before Blaine and Kurt left. He remembers even less about coming home. Too much to drink, stumbling, and Blaine's hands on him, making sure he didn't fall. 

Oddly, he doesn't remember feeling sick. His mind completely whiting out the mafia wife when Blaine had taken him to the car and they had started to make out like desperate teenagers. When they got to bed, Blaine stripped them both quickly, prepared Kurt even faster, and then he just remembers the bed. On his hands and knees, but not the whole time, he hadn't been very steady and Blaine had held his hips while he fucked into him. Did he even come? There isn't any on his stomach, and while he's sure there's some on the bedspread, it easily could have been Blaine's. Especially since he didn't plug him up last night. 

His stomach is queasy, but he doesn't feel like he's going to throw up at least. He gets out of the bed, not even bothering to dress and just tries to put last night out of his mind with a shower.

 

All day he expects Blaine to show up early and tell him that his father's dead. He jumps at every sound, much to the apparent amusement of the guards, and he can barely eat. Mostly, he forces himself to drink some coconut water to hydrate his body, but he can't do much else. 

At six fifty, he preps himself. His head is better, but he's distracted, barely able to finish on time before he goes over to the front door. His shirt is pulled across his left shoulder, exposing the bites and bruises that Blaine's mouth has given him. He can't even care enough to fix it, not when he hears the car pull up. 

Blaine opens the door and Kurt feels so very small in the glare he's giving him. The guards seem to notice right away, leaving the living area as Blaine steps forward. 'I had a very interesting conversation about you today, Kurt.' His words are clipped, even his posture is rigid, hands squeezing and straightening over and over again.

'I'm so sorry, Blaine.' Kurt wonders if he begged on his knees if that would help, he wants to beg and plead for forgiveness, but he doesn't know if it would do any good.

'Sorry for getting caught?' Kurt's backed up to the wall, hasn't even realized he's been stepping back for every move forward from Blaine. 

'No. I was just so drunk and -' Blaine's hand grabs his hair and knocks his head back. It instantly brings back the pain that had started to go away and he can feel his eyes watering because it hurts. 

'Shut up!' Blaine lets go of his hair, grabs his hips. 'Slaves don't need to talk back. If that's all you think you are, then that's how you'll get treated.' Kurt's world feels like it's spinning when Blaine turns him around, pressing his stomach against the wall now. 

He's sure there will be even deeper bruises from this. Blaine's never been so rough, his nails dragging down Kurt's skin, shirt getting ripped off and then the fingers slide down to the crack of his ass. 'See you at least do something right,' Blaine doesn't even slip them inside. Instead, the hands disappear, and Kurt hears clothes being shoved off. It doesn't take long, and then there's Blaine's cock, the head skimming over his hole. 'All you're fucking good for, isn't it?' His words are cruel, whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt is too afraid to speak again, trying to brace himself against the wall before Blaine can penetrate him. He's too slow though, and the first thrust of Blaine's hips, he gets slammed into the hard surface. 

Blaine's ruthless. Not even waiting for Kurt to adjust, pulling almost all the way out before he slams right back in again. He grips at Kurt's already bruised hips, marking him even more as he fucks him. The whispers don't stop either, every nasty insult, everything that Kurt told that lady, and Kurt has to bite on his lip to not start crying because he thinks the words hurt more than anything else. Blaine's always been a dirty talker, but this is worse than anything. Especially once Blaine wraps a firm hand around Kurt's cock. 'Even getting hard for this so it can't be too bad, huh? Maybe this is all you want? Am I not enough for you baby?' Kurt shakes his head as much as he can, but he's sure the effort is fruitless. 'Maybe I could bring over all my guys. Spread you out on the bed and let them have your slutty ass and mouth. I'm sure even the ones that weren't gay wouldn't mind getting in on that.' 

Tears are freely spilling down Kurt's eyes now, it would be his worst nightmare, and he knows that he fucked up but he'd prefer death over that. 'Blaine, please. I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just drunk and she kept asking and asking, and please!' He keeps going, not even sure what he's saying, but it doesn't feel like enough. Blaine keeps pounding into him, aggressive and Kurt wishes he knew what he could do to fix this. He's not even sure if he could, and he feels himself shaking harder with each bash into the wall.

It feels like hours, Kurt can't stop whimpering, pleading for Blaine's forgiveness, apologizing again and again. The words can't stop, and he thinks he may be drooling a bit, or maybe that's just more tears. Blaine's quiet behind him, still just as harsh, but silent as he comes. They're both slick with sweat, and Kurt's afraid to even turn around when Blaine pulls out. 

'Turn around, Kurt.' Blaine says after a few minutes. Kurt obeys because even in his fear, he knows that not doing so would just add to whatever this punishment is. Blaine's dressed again, and he grips Kurt's wrist. It's already sore since it's still recovering and he can't help but wince and try to pull back. 

The grip lessens, Kurt thinks this at least much be a good sign. He isn't trying to purposefully hurt him anymore. He wants to tell Blaine that he lied last night, that he doesn't think of himself like a sex slave, and even though there's a small part that actually believes that, a larger part doesn't. 'Go to bed, Kurt.' It doesn't sound like Blaine actually wants him to do so, but Kurt can see that he's exhausted too, and definitely not looking for a fight. 

Kurt decides to risk it, quickly so he can't be rejected, kisses Blaine on his cheek. Blaine's eyes widen, but he doesn't push him away or yell, so Kurt says a quiet, 'good night,' and then heads back to their room.

Once he's behind the door, he lets his tears fall. He falls onto the bed and can't stop crying. He's sure the only other time he's been in this much pain was when he was being tortured. Most of it, he knows, is his own doing. His head is the worst, and even though his body is covered in bruises, none of them ache like his head and the thoughts continuously running non stop. 

He doesn't even know if this is all Blaine has planned. Would he really share Kurt? That would break him, completely dismantle his being, and Kurt cries even harder into the pillow. The tears only making his pain worse, but he can't stop, and a small part of him knows that he deserves to feel so bad. 

Kurt doesn't know when he fell asleep. One second in pain, the next blissful unawareness, and then he feels the bed shift. It's completely dark in the room, but he can still sense Blaine. He knows Blaine must have moved him, since he was sprawled out in the middle, now he's on his side, and turned to the wall rather than Blaine. 

He wonders if Blaine is going to curl up behind him, wonders if he's dressed, what time it is, and if he left the house to blow off steam. His mouth is dry, throat scratchy and all Kurt really wants is to be held, to know that he's forgiven but he can't move. 

'You're thinking too loud.' Comes Blaine's voice, muted and unreadable. It's enough for Kurt though, rolling around so he can face him. Blaine's on his back, under the covers like Kurt, (though he doesn't remember getting underneath them), and his eyes are closed. He's taking even breaths, chest rising and falling slowly, and Kurt knows that he probably doesn't want to get into this again.

Even though all Kurt wants is to apologize, he can tell that Blaine just wants to sleep. So he doesn't speak, just slides his hand down Kurt's arms so their fingers can interlace. Blaine doesn't wrench his hand away or squeeze tightly and that has to be a good thing right? Kurt keeps himself on his side, hand outstretched to Blaine and manages to fall asleep again.


	7. I've Made Up Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's POV. Follows the previous one shot. :)
> 
> *Title from - The More You Ignore Me, The Closer You Get // Morrissey

After the complete debacle from Kurt, Blaine needs a few days away. He tells the guards, and Noah, and then is off to his smaller estate in the city. There's no way he could leave the state, not with Cooper so close to trying to take his whole business, and definitely not since the Cortezan's keep asking for help. The Cortezan's are the last thing on his mind as he strolls through the penthouse. It's impeccably clean, thankfully, and there's still a wide array of his clothing here. He used to live here full time before his father got murdered, and the Anderson house opened up, but now he only uses it usually if he's going to do business closer to the city for multiple days. 

Kurt is running through his mind as he steps out into the balcony, wine bottle open and in hand that he swiped from the kitchen. If any other person had spilled out terrible lies like that, they'd be dead. There wouldn't be any time for pleas or apologies, just a simple gun to the head and done. However, no one else is Kurt and even though the boy made a huge and grave mistake, he's sure that Kurt's leaned his lesson. No more slip ups, no more making Blaine look like a fool in front of important people. 

It's not like he doesn't know that Kurt is suffering right now. The guards giving him regular updates. The boy has been mostly hanging out in his room, only coming out for water with watery red eyes. He hasn't been sleeping well, apparently up and walking around the house, and had fallen asleep mid morning in the little theatre room today. Not eating as well, getting sick if he does, and that does make Blaine worried. He knows it's probably also due to the leftover alcohol in his system but he schedules Mike to check up on Kurt tomorrow just in case. 

A few more days should be punishment enough. It's only lucky that Kurt managed to talk to one of the lesser wives, and luckily hadn't been very articulate. Blaine doesn't want to kill him, but he can't look weak, and if Kurt stepped out of line again...

He just better not.

 

Even though he wants to go out and actually be on a small vacation, Blaine spends the next few days working from the penthouse. He goes in occasionally to the office, but only to check up on things. Puck, by now, can really run most things by himself, but even Blaine can't trust him a hundred percent. He knows that no family would follow Puck, but he'd rather be paranoid than have a gunshot to the back of his neck. It doesn't help either that the second night when he hits a club he's just disgusted by most of the people there. Sure some are pretty, but none are like Kurt, and the one boy he does end up dancing with has blue eyes, but they aren't right. He didn't stay much longer after that. 

After four days, he's horny, and much more calm about the situation. From Mike's phone call, it seemed like Kurt wasn't sick, just nervous, and Mike had given him some Xanax pills for that morning, and then handed off the prescription bottle to one of the guards for safe keeping. Mike was quick to tell Blaine that they shouldn't become a routine thing, just once in a while unless he wanted to deal with an addict. Blaine definitely didn't need even more embarrassment, so he made sure to tell the guards to keep the pills only for emergency usage. 

The house looks the same as he left it. It's pretty late, a few hours after he'd usually be home, so he's sure that Kurt has already given up for the day. (His guards had mentioned that like clockwork the boy was at the door every day waiting for him to come home.) It doesn't matter, Blaine is perfectly content on starting their reunion in the bedroom.

Inside, he spots the guards who give them a silent nod of acknowledgement but then focus back on the TV show they're watching. Blaine doesn't even bother with much more than that before he's heading down the hallway and into his and Kurt's room. 

It's dark, the lights off and Blaine can barely see Kurt lounging on the bed before the boy is popping up, watching Blaine's movements. It's obvious that he wants to speak, wants to move, but he's silently waiting for permission. 'Hello, Kurt.' 

'Hi,' his voice sounds strained, which makes sense since he doesn't ever speak to the guards, so he probably hasn't spoken a word in days, not since Mike came to see him. 'Are - Um, are you okay?' He stutters the question, red eyes looking at Blaine like he almost can't believe he's there. 

'Do you care about that?' Blaine can't deny that yes, he's still a little hurt that Kurt said the lies at all. Especially considering how much they've grown as a couple. 

'Of course I do,' it sounds like the truth. Kurt's even slipping off the bed, not even dressed in the shirt but he doesn't seem to notice. 'I've never done anything I don't want to do, and I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be.'

Blaine isn't so sure, but Kurt looks so determined, so sure of himself, that he relents. 'I believe you.'

Kurt doesn't waste any time, flinging his arms around Blaine and pulling him into a deep and desperate kiss. Blaine presses back, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back and pulling him closer. This is what was missing the last few days, the smell, the warmth. Kurt is so much better than the others, and Blaine wants to get reacquainted with him. 

They spend the night in bed. Deliciously naked, and Kurt giving his all. Blaine can tell that he's tired though, right after their third mutual orgasm, half laying over Blaine's chest, fingers stroking back and forth near Blaine's hip with his eyes closed. It's not a position that they've fallen asleep in before, Kurt somehow always ending up on his side, with Blaine spooned up behind him, but he doesn't mind this either. Blaine can basically sleep anywhere, at anytime. He's even fallen asleep at his chair at work, and this is infinitely more comfortable. 

'Mmmm, glad you're back,' Kurt mumbles, mostly into Blaine's skin. He doesn't even sound awake now, even though he's still got the plug in him and Blaine's arm that is definitely going to be dead in the morning. 

'I missed you too,' he replies, because it's not sounding like Kurt's going to remember this conversation anyway. 

Kurt's hand finally settles, holding onto Blaine's side, 'so lonely before. Don't want to - again.' His words are barely above a whisper, Blaine probably only hearing them since he's actively listening. 

The words warm up the last bit of coldness Blaine had in his heart after hearing what he had said last night. It's not like these are proclamations of love, but they are a far cry from calling himself a slave. He brings his hand to slide through Kurt's hair, 'Don't worry, Kurt. I'll make sure you're not lonely ever again.' 

He doesn't know if Kurt hears it, but their hands are laced together on top of Blaine's chest when he wakes up the next morning. He smiles down to the still sleeping Kurt, things are progressing just like he hoped.


	8. Keeps Us Craving Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Klaine with jealous Kurt. :) 
> 
> *Title from I Am You // Depeche Mode

It's been well over a few years since Kurt started coming to these parties but he still feels a little unsure among the guests. Even with Blaine at his side, the politics, the backstabbing, it's life and death and he can never remember all of the Very Important People's names and that's definitely frowned upon when they seem to remember his entire history.

It doesn't help that Eli is also apart of these very important people and Kurt would like nothing more than to knock this man out of his and Blaine's life. Eli is slimy, having met Blaine a few months ago and somehow can't wrap his head around the fact that Blaine and Kurt are together. Even after their engagement and Kurt showing off the ring quite obnoxiously, he still continues to flirt with Blaine.

Just like now, his hand lingering a bit too long on Blaine's when they shake. He winks at Kurt when Blaine's attention is elsewhere and even tries to grab Blaine's arm but even Blaine cuts that out easily, securing Kurt closer to his side.

Of course it doesn't deter Eli. Instead he talks about his recent vacations, as if trying to woo Blaine that way. Kurt barely even listens to the boring drabble spilling out of the mans mouth. He takes small sip of the wine in his free hand and tightens his own arm around Blaine.

The move makes Blaine look over to him in surprise. Which probably is odd to him since Kurt never gets too clingy in public. Kurt just smiles back at Blaine, hoping that he isn't being so obvious as Eli starts talking again. 'Actually Blaine, I'd love to get your opinion on it. In private, can't have people go running.'

'We'd have to set something up for later next week. I'm too busy as it is.' Blaine replies, his tone completely back to business. Kurt knows this is the answer he would give to anyone but him giving it to Eli, and seeing that stupid man grin makes his blood boil.

Not to mention, they have plans. 'Next week we're heading out to see the proposed wedding locations, aren't we?' It's true, all around New York, the biggest and best, all with the most excellent security as well.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's side gently, as they both know that Blaine could easily set up a small meeting in between the location look ups. 'I'll have Noah come talk to you about the situation then.'

Eli's grin fades but Kurt's only grows. He finishes off the rest of the wine and hands it off to one of the passing waiters. In the same moment, Eli grabs another glass of wine, it has to be at least his fifth and that was just while talking to them. If Blaine notices the tension, it doesn't show. 'Well we should go speak to some others tonight, if you'll excuse us.'

While he's leading them away, before they can speak to anyone else, Kurt whispers a small, 'Thank you.'

Blaine presses a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, completely in front of everyone, something he hasn't done since their engagement party. He looks as if he's about to speak but another guest is in front of them and claims their attention.

The rest of the party is spent much of the same way. Eli stays away, though Kurt sees him drinking quite heavily. He refuses to worry about it, focusing on his and Blaine's conversations. Guest to guest, Kurt gets bored of all the business talk quickly but it's still better than sitting by himself at the table like he used to do. The legalities of the businesses all range. There are actually quite a few operations that are all very legal and just given a public front with someone else or a different corporation. It's less murder and drugs like the crap that Tom had dealt with, it's smart decisions and careful moves upward.

And Blaine is very good at it. Just in the time that Kurt's been with him he knows that they're all getting more money now. So when yet another man in a complete suit and tie comes over to talk to him, Kurt heads off to the restroom.

A guard comes with him. Hangs outside of the stall and then watches Kurt wash his hands. It feels less like a babysitter though. He is so used to someone always being around that without it he'd be the one feeling strange.

When they leave and head back to the ballroom, that's when he spots Eli. A completely drunk Eli, right in front of Blaine and what looks like trying to whisper. Getting far too close for Kurt's comfort. He can't see Blaine's face, but he can tell the rigid of his shoulders and the way he's holding on a little too tightly onto the wine glass.

He's there before he can even process moving. In tune with Blaine as he takes a step back, and Kurt hears the end of Eli's sentence, 'little homemaker wouldn't need to know.'

His fist flies out striking Eli at once right in the jaw.

Everything stops quite suddenly. Even the music is lower, and everyone's watching the three of them, especially once Blaine starts to laugh.

'I think you may understand that I'm spoken for now, Mr. Cortezan.' He grabs Kurt's arm and pulls him over to the exit. Kurt can't even believe he did that. He's never even hit someone before, but he's watched Blaine and Noah fight, seen his body guards do some heavy lifting of their own.

'Was that okay?' Kurt asks when they're out of the ballroom.

Blaine pulls him into a smaller room, it's deserted except for a few chairs and a table. The guards don't follow them in as Blaine shuts the door. He doesn't even reply to Kurt, just presses him up against the wall and kisses him. Kurt welcomes it, opening up his mouth for Blaine's tongue, wrapping his arms around him to keep him steady. 'That was more than okay.' Blaine says when he pulls back from Kurt's lips.

Kurt welcomes the kisses that turn to bites on his neck. Turning his head slightly so Blaine can have more room. His hands come around to Blaine's ass, pulling their bodies closer. One nip in particular that sends all the blood in his blood rushing south. He's not even embarrassed about it, moaning wantonly as Blaine's hand slips between his trousers to stroke his hardening cock. Can feel that Blaine is similarly affected, pressed right up against him. 'What do you want, baby?' Blaine's other hand starts to undo Kurt's pants, not before taking out the lube packet he had Kurt stash there earlier.

Kurt's heard those words many times. Always said the same, the same affection in them, even before they fuck hard enough to damage the walls. He looks behind Blaine, since he doesn't think he'll be able to stay upright on the wall. He spots the chair, and smirks. 'Think we can break the chair over there?'

Blaine spares a small glance behind him, 'I think that's an excellent idea.' He lets go of Kurt enough so they can move away from the wall. Kurt bats away Blaine's hands from where he's undressing himself and takes over. Jacket, shirt, all folded over the table, and then he tosses the shoes, and pulls the pants and Blaine's boxers down in one go. Blaine sits down on the chair and with Kurt already on his knees, spreads his legs.

Kurt takes off his own clothes much faster. Even on the ground, standing up only to finish getting off the last few layers and laying his suit next to Blaine's. Then he comes back, straddling Blaine and not wasting time to kiss him.

He doesn't think he'll ever get over the kissing. Blaine knows how to kiss, how to suck at Kurt's tongue to make him blush, to bite at his lip till he's hard and aching. Kurt has learned the same tricks though, plus, he knows the other spots that make him melt.

Blaine's fingers are wet when they slip in between his cheeks, teasing around Kurt's rim before pressing two inside. Kurt's moan gets lost in Blaine's mouth, hands clasped over Blaine's shoulder to keep himself upright.

Kurt lets out a pleasing yelp when another finger gets added and Blaine's reaching his prostate, stimulating it with every push inside. 'Please, fuck,' Kurt's already spilling precome over both of their stomachs, so ready and when Blaine pulls his fingers out, he doesn't waste any time. He holds on to Blaine's cock, directing it inside as he seats himself in Blaine's lap. It feels like so much fuller this way. Like Blaine is under his skin as his hips begin to rock upwards.

Their lips come together as Kurt rides Blaine, not even starting off slow, he feels so ready that he's lightheaded and giddy, smiling too hard to kiss properly. It's different from years ago, how uncertain he used to feel, those days feel more like a distant story than a part of his life. Such a child back then, but not anymore.

The chair creaks with every movement, and Kurt is sure that the guards know what they're up to, but that doesn't make him blush anymore. Nothing they haven't heard, or seen before, and they'll keep the other guests away so Blaine and Kurt can spend this time together. 

Blaine starts thrusting up into Kurt when he's rocking himself down, getting Blaine's cock in even deeper, right at his prostate, and Kurt bites down on Blaine's bottom lip to muffle his scream. It feels so good, so fucking wonderful, and he continues kissing down Blaine's neck, careful to not stay at one point until he gets down to where clothes will cover the hickey. 

He's close, they both are. Moan's filling the empty air and Blaine's still slick hand encircling Kurt's cock, stroking it in the limited space between their bodies. 'Please, please,' Kurt begs into Blaine's neck, balls heavy and full. 

It doesn't take much more than a few strokes, and Kurt's coming between them, squeezing Blaine's cock, taking Blaine over the edge as well. It's so hot that Kurt can almost feel his cock spurt out more, both of them drenched in sweat and lube and come. 

His heart is beating just as quick as Blaine's, resting his forehead on Blaine's shoulder as they both work through the aftershocks. He whines when Blaine pulls him up enough to slip his softening cock out, but there's a little happy jolt when he feels Blaine's come leak out of him, covering them both in more fluid. 

'So messy,' Blaine says, happy and playful. Kurt kisses him in reply, softer this time but just as eager.

'I love you,' he says against Blaine's lips, low and just for Blaine.

'I love you, too,' Blaine whispers right back, his hand bringing up Kurt's left between them. The ring shines in the brightly lit room, and Kurt can't help but smile at Blaine's equally gleeful grin.


	9. Bodily Whole But My Head's In A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper comes over for a visit, and a talk about Burt and plans to go see him arise. 
> 
> Also this chapter has bottom!Blaine. 
> 
> *Chapter title from The Sweetest Condition // Depeche Mode
> 
> **Also, the next chapter may not actually be Burt's visit, but that one shot will show up soon!

Kurt is waiting like usual for Blaine to come home, slick between his legs, just the shirt, and standing in front of the door once he hears the car in the driveway.

There's something off, someone else with Blaine, another car pulling up, Blaine's words louder, frustrated, and Kurt knows before he even hears the other voice who it is.

Cooper. Of course it had to be Cooper. Just the cherry on top to ruin any happiness this night could have. Kurt bites his lip as he doesn't know if he should get dressed or stay. They've never had company over, just the endless stream of guards.

Before he can move, the door is opening and Blaine is quickly grabbing him before he can even see Cooper's face.'I didn't know,' Kurt says while he lets himself be ushered back to Blaine's room. Blaine's touch is gentle though, not at all bruise worthy, and Kurt relaxes.

Once they're behind the closed door, Blaine kisses his forehead. 'It's alright, Kurt.' His hands slide down Kurt's back, but don't move further than his hips. 'Cooper needs to talk about some things, apparently important ideas that couldn't be overheard in the office.'

'Oh.' Kurt tugs on the shirt, not wanting to go back there like this. 'Should I stay in here?'

'Of course not.' Blaine scoffs at the idea, letting go of Kurt and heading into the closet. He pulls out an outfit, skinny black jeans and a more fitted button up. 'Just clean up, and you can meet us in the dining room, we'll eat early today.'

Before he leaves, Blaine backs him up against the wall. The kiss domineering and too rushed, leaving Kurt's head spinning for more than few moments.

Once he can focus, he makes himself move from the wall, cleans up in the bathroom as much as he can. Fusses with his hair so it's all sticking up again, and then gets changed quickly. As much as he doesn't want to go out there, he knows that Cooper irritates Blaine more than anyone else. At least if he's there, he can try to mediate between the two of them.

Just as he expected, the two are in the kitchen bickering over the take out pizza boxes. Cooper must have brought those in, because Blaine always orders Chinese or Thai.

'Snuck out of your cage, Kurt?' Cooper asks, not even looking at him, but Blaine's reaction.

Kurt rolls his eyes, going over to Blaine and kissing his cheek before he grabs a plate. 'It's nice to see you as well.' He lies, taking a seat next to Blaine. The two guards are here as well, apparently ravenous with numerous slices on their plate. It's odd to eat with more than just Blaine. He's used to a hand on his thigh, flirty innuendo and not this tension that's so thick to break through. Also, pizza, he hasn't had it since he started living here, and he grabs a slice to put on his plate but he's not feeling hungry.

'What did you need to talk about?' Blaine takes a sip from his wine glass, Kurt only now realizing that there's a drink for him as well, right next to Blaine's.

'Oh that,' Cooper starts, grin growing wider, 'I just really wanted to see Kurt, make sure he's doing well.'

'I'm fine,' Kurt answers. 'Very happy.' He isn't, but he had been training to act, and it's come in handy.

'Don't miss your pops?' Even Kurt can't stop himself from frowning, what does Cooper know of his father? 'From my sources, you were close, and now it's just a phone call every month isn't it? That must be terrible. Especially since you know, he's not been well.'

'What?' Blaine hasn't told him anything like that. He knows that there's a round the clock guard on his dad, and they should have known if he was ill.

'That's not true.' From beside him, Blaine is fuming. 'I would have told you if anything was wrong.' Blaine singles out Kurt, grabbing his hand underneath the kitchen.

'Not if you're waiting for the poor fool to die, that way you're the only person in his life.' Cooper can't shut up. 'That way you only have to go to Lima once, the funeral.' He says some more, but Kurt can't hear him from the noise Blaine makes getting up.

'You need to go, Cooper.' Blaine is holding back a scream, Kurt can tell. He can't even look up from his food. Obviously, Cooper has to be lying, this is just another way to fuck with Blaine. He's certain of that, a hundred percent sure. It's just, he does wonder if Blaine would tell him if something did happen to his dad.

Blaine's hand slips out of his as he gets out of the seat. Cooper and his voices arguing all the way to the door.

Kurt doesn't know how long it takes, trying to shake himself out of the fear that's creeping up inside of him. Not even for himself, but for his father. Mostly, Kurt has tried to block his father from his thoughts, it's easier to pretend with Blaine when he doesn't have to think of what a huge disappointment he must be to Burt. As far as his father is concerned, Kurt jumped on a plane to live with a boyfriend that he never mentioned because school was terrible. Which it had been, but Kurt never would have left his dad like that.

It took ages for Burt to believe it. Multiple phone calls, a Skype session, and even talking to Blaine. That was the worst because he knew if Burt even threatened to go to the police that Blaine wouldn't have hesitated to kill him.

A hand on his shoulder startles him out of his thoughts. 'You haven't eaten,' Blaine sits back down, he looks a lot more calm than he had when he left the kitchen.

Kurt hasn't. His slice still sitting there, along with the full glass of wine. 'Cooper always ruins my appetite.' It's the truest thing he can think to say.

'He does have that unfortunate side effect.' Blaine grabs the utensils on the side of Kurt's plate, starting to cut the pizza up in little bites. 'Come on, you gotta eat.'

It's an order, subtle, and said in the absolute most caring way, but still not to be disobeyed. Kurt opens his mouth for him, glad that the guards already left because this is worse than the shirt. The pizza doesn't taste like much of anything in his mouth, bland, and Kurt can't focus on it anyway since he's too distracted. Blaine rests a hand on his knee, and oddly, that helps Kurt accept the next few bites. He can't help but watch Blaine, who is looking right back. There isn't anything malicious in his gaze though, no snide smirk, or like he's trying to undress Kurt with his eyes. Instead, he is concerned, making sure Kurt fully finishes another bite before offering him another piece.

Somehow, Kurt manages to eat the whole piece. Blaine offers him the glass of wine, and he takes it with his own fingers, suddenly parched. 'Feel better?' Blaine asks once the glass is empty and resting on the table. Kurt nods, not trusting himself to speak yet because he does feel okay now, just not to what he was before. 'Come on,' Blaine stands and offers his hand. It's so bizarre, Kurt smiling as he accepts it and getting pulled up gently.

He expects Blaine to bring them to the bedroom, but the night is full of surprises since Blaine bypasses their door and brings them into the movie theatre set up.

They've spent some time in here together. Kurt actually spends most of his time in here, trying to get lost in movies since he wasn't allowed Internet. He hates the room and loves it at the same time, the extremely comfortable sofa's are heavenly. He's fallen asleep more than a few times, and the TV is huge. Not to mention, Blaine has every movie it seems. He even got more when Kurt suggested a few.

Blaine settles them down close together on the couch. Remote untouched, and turned so they can face one another. 'You want to go see your father now, don't you.' He doesn't say it like a question, more like a simple statement.

'I miss him a lot. Not that I think he's ill. I know you would tell me.' Kurt wants to fidget under Blaine's gaze, but forces himself not to. 'Plus, I think he would be better with all this if he could see me for a few days.'

'There's no way I'd let you go, not alone, at least.' It's actually more than Kurt expects. He didn't ever think he'd see his dad again.

'I think if two burly guards accompanied me it would bring a lot more questions.' He doesn't even think of how it would look if any of the members of Blaine's family followed him home. 'Plus, you have that guard already hanging out. You know I wouldn't go to the police. Or like, not come back.' He knows that either of those moves would result in death.

'No, I trust you to not be so foolish. I would go with you though.' He states it so casually, like it's so obvious.

'Aren't you needed here?' Kurt knows that Blaine doesn't really take vacations. At least, from the possessive way he runs everything, it doesn't seem like he would.

'It would just be a few days. Plus I can still call and email them, and if something completely terrible happens then we'll just take the next flight out.' The more he speaks, the more Kurt thinks he's probably been expecting this. Probably has it all planned out already.

What can he say but yes? Even if it's only a half day spent with his dad, he'd take it. 'Okay. When should we go?' He knows that he'll have to call Burt too to make sure it won't be a hassle.

'We can go this weekend, no parties, and everyone has been laying low. Leave on Friday morning and return on Monday.' It's Tuesday, Kurt doesn't know if he can prepare his dad so quickly. 'And don't worry, I'll call your dad about it. I think it would put a plus in my column if I was the one to ask.'

It's true. From the conversation that Kurt heard, and from small things Burt has told him, he doesn't like Blaine that much. Thinks that he has brainwashed Kurt since he's older. He wants to be the one to talk to his dad, but knows that he shouldn't deny Blaine this. 'Are you going to call him tonight?' Maybe Kurt could talk to him a little bit of he did.

'Tomorrow I think. Wouldn't want to interrupt any more of our night.' He rests further into the couch. 'Now, go pick out a movie.'

Kurt kisses his cheek before he gets up from the sofa. A small thank you, since he doesn't think he can explain how happy he is to see his dad again. Even if at the same time, wonders how he's going to get through three days with him and Blaine together.

He ends up picking some romantic comedy that he knows he probably won't pay attention too. He thinks he hasn't picked this one with Blaine, but definitely remembers falling asleep to it when he was by himself.

It's the perfect choice since he knows that not even halfway through the movie, he'll probably end up in Blaine's lap. Something easy and not hard to follow through. He cuddles in closer to Blaine, the nights events haven't really exhausted him, but he's feeling needy, and Blaine will take everything anyway. 

They watch the movie for a good hour like that. Kurt's more than shocked, but happy to simply spend the evening this way. It seems odd, but he's a little more than uncomfortable in his clothes. Having only been wearing a shirt, this outfit feels like so much, too tight and like he can't move as freely. 

'Are you alright?' Blaine asks, moving his arm from around Kurt. 

Kurt's first instinct is to lie and say yes, but Blaine isn't angry or upset with him, simply curious. 'I was just wondering if I should change?' He thinks that's the better answer, not like he's so eager to only wear a shirt, but it's more comfortable than this. 

That's a scary thought. Kurt remembered how he used to wear the most uncomfortable clothes, all the time, from morning till night, and now, here he is, asking to wear a button up shirt that barely covers all of him. At Burt's house, it's going to be difficult to go back to that. 

Blaine's hands come to the collar on his shirt, he's smiling, turned now completely to Kurt again. 'I think,' he undoes the first few buttons, fingers warm and touching each inch of newly exposed skin. 'That we shouldn't bother redressing you in something.' He's so close now, eyes dark and looking between Kurt's eyes and lips. Kurt can't stare at anything but Blaine, and is completely thrown off when the shirt gets pushed down his arms and falls behind him. 

He's pushing forward before he can think twice. Hands coming to Blaine's shirt and starting to unbutton it as he kisses Blaine. It's like he can't help himself, and Blaine maneuvers him down so that he's on his back, Blaine half above him so he can still finish getting the shirt off but still kiss. The shirt is much more difficult like this, Kurt can only go by touch, but luckily, he manages to finish and gently ease the shirt off of Blaine. 

After that it's so much faster. His jeans gone in a flash, Blaine's pants too and his lips are swollen, and actually hurt just the smallest bit but he accepts Blaine's tongue, sucking on it as Blaine's hands wander all around his skin. His own hands aren't shy any longer, sliding over Blaine's chest, to the small of his back, his ass.. He hadn't even realized how aroused either of them were until Blaine rocked forward. His mind can't even concentrate, thoughts fleeing one after the other but mostly just trying to get to pleasure. Kurt's hips thrusting up as Blaine presses down, and he could easily come from this, if they did it long enough, but he wants more. 

It's like Blaine's read his mind because he pulls back slightly. His lips are wet with Kurt's saliva, and Kurt is breathing heavy. 'Lets do something different tonight.' Kurt nods, because Blaine's never shown him anything but pleasure, even if he's been hesitant about it. 'Sit up for me.' Kurt has a little trouble getting his limbs to behave, and especially when he watches Blaine pull a bottle of lube from one of the drawers in the coffee table in front of them. 

Although, he knew it was there before, he's snooped through everything in this house that he was allowed to that first month. Kurt is a bit surprised when Blaine hands the bottle to him, 'should I prep myself?' he doesn't think the position he's in would actually be helpful to something like that. 

Blaine smiles, straddling Kurt, but not sitting down on his lap. He takes the bottle from Kurt and pumps the liquid over three of Kurt's fingers, then slowly directs his hand down between them till they're right at Blaine's ass.

'Oh!' Kurt can feel himself blushing, so hot and already sweating. He never thought that Blaine would want this. 

'Go on, Kurt.' Blaine lifts himself even higher, and Kurt starts circling over Blaine's rim. The angle is kind of terrible, but he knows that this is how Blaine wants to do this. 'Don't tease, put them both in.' Blaine whispers into his ear right before he starts to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt's never prepped anyone but himself. He always starts with one, but Blaine is perfectly relaxed on top of him. His two fingers slide in with just the smallest hints of pressure, and Blaine really seems to enjoy it. Shifting down so that they're in as deep as they can be. He crooks his fingers, knows how to find his own prostate, and it doesn't take long for him to hit Blaine's. 'So good at this, Kurt,' Blaine's hips start raising up just to drop down again, fucking himself on Kurt's hand. 'Add another one,' he commands and Kurt pulls his fingers out slightly, and fits in the third. 

It's a tighter fit, but just like before, Blaine takes them much easier than Kurt usually does. Kurt knows that this fast prep is only something he can manage if he's extremely turned on, and that's only happened a few times since mostly he does it himself. 

'Okay, okay,' Blaine says after a few minutes of Kurt thrusting his fingers inside. Kurt barely gets his fingers out before Blaine has the bottle back in hand and is covering his cock in lube. His hands are quick, but steady, not all nervous, and Kurt bites his lip to not ask how many times Blaine's done this. 

However, all thoughts clear his head when Blaine begins to lower himself. As tight as those three fingers were, this is much more. He's so warm and wet from the excessive lube, and Kurt has to make himself not thrust up to get all the way in before Blaine's ready. 

Blaine's already sweating at his hairline, on his chest, and Kurt's probably not much better. He feels so overwhelmed, like it's back to being his first time, and so unused on what to do and how to move his hands. 

Their lips meet once Blaine's fully seated, and Kurt can't even stop his hips from rocking up slightly. It feels amazing, stealing his breath, and making every nerve in his body thrum with pleasure. 'That's it,' Blaine mumbles against his lips. His own hips moving up and Kurt wants to follow so badly. 'Be good, baby.' He grabs Kurt's hand that's still slightly sticky and wet with lube, directing it over to his cock that's so hard and spilling precome against both of their chests. 

Kurt strokes Blaine almost on automatic, trying to keep up the same pace that Blaine's moving his hips in. He knows he's supposed to stay still, let Blaine control everything, but it's so difficult when his brain feels like it's slowly being overheated. 

It doesn't stay slow for long. With a bite to his bottom lip and then Blaine's really working his hips. Quicker, harder, and bracing his hands on Kurt's chest, twisting a nipple, pinching at the hickey's on Kurt's hips. Kurt can't hold himself back anymore. He has to move, 'Please, please, Blaine.' He whimpers the words. His whole body feels like it's about to melt or shatter to pieces. 

'Go ahead,' Blaine grants the permission and Kurt encircles his arms around Blaine's waist, lifting up as Blaine moves down, and it's so easy from then on. Their bodies move completely in sync with one another, pushing up and thrusting down at just the right spot, and Kurt strokes Blaine faster. He can tell Blaine's getting close, cock twitching in his hand, and he's glad because he doesn't think he can take much more of Blaine squeezing his cock on every raise of his hips. 

They're _so_ loud. Kurt can't even distinguish between his own moans and Blaine's, but at least the sounds are slightly muted by each others mouths. Tongues and then teeth, and more tongue, and Kurt can barely keep track, surrendering everything to Blaine.

Blaine doesn't last much longer, a half dozen strokes to his cock and then that's it, spilling all over Kurt's fingers and both their stomach's. Kurt is only a few breaths behind him, coming hard inside of Blaine and half screaming his name as he shudders through the aftershocks. 

Kurt can barely feel his limbs when Blaine gets up. He has to cling slightly to Blaine when he holds out his hand, getting Blaine up and off the couch that's now wet with their sweat and come, and probably some lube as well. Blaine doesn't seem to mind though, cleaning them both off with Kurt's shirt somewhat and then grabbing his boxers to put on. 'Come on, we need to shower.' He pulls Kurt through the empty hallway and into their room, and right to the en-suit.

The shower is quick, and Kurt's yawning by the time they're in bed, cuddled in close to Blaine. He can't stop himself, he doesn't even understand what his brain is doing, but the touch is nice, and Blaine's skin is calming. His arm draped over Blaine's stomach, and he's even settled on Blaine's shoulder. It's just different tonight, he tells himself. For once there wasn't any dirty talk, and Blaine was just so nice, and soon he'd be able to see his dad. He's just keeping Blaine happy, obviously, he tells himself, so Blaine won't change his mind. 

'Good night, Kurt.' Blaine wraps an arm around him, securely, and Kurt lets himself relax into the hold. 

'Good night.' He whispers, closing his eyes and falling soundly asleep in minutes.


	10. Taken In By That Delicate Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, while I'm working on the Meeting Burt fic, (which is as of now, more than double this one shot) here's a quiet little look at Kurt and Blaine's mornings. :)
> 
> *Title from The Sweetest Condition//Depeche Mode

Kurt almost always wakes up first. He's a light sleeper, and he doesn't sleep very well in the bed he and Blaine share. It doesn't matter that it's the softest thing he's ever felt, or that each sheet cost more than his car payments. It's the atmosphere of the house, the sounds of the guards walking around, the wind outside, Blaine next to him, holding onto him so close. 

The plug that inevitability gets pushed into his ass the night before, teases at his prostate with even the slightest movement. He always wakes up hard and wanting, precome smeared over his stomach, sometimes Blaine's as well depending on how they fall asleep. 

That's how it is this morning, Kurt's half on top of Blaine, using his collar as a pillow, one arm bent on top of Blaine's belly, the other tucked uncomfortably to his side. Blaine's got both of his arms wrapped around Kurt, meeting at the middle of his back, hands holding him tight.

There's not much light in the room. The sun isn't even fully up yet, but Blaine's days usually start much earlier than everyone else's. Kurt starts slow, trying to wake up himself as he presses chaste kisses to Blaine's skin. He's not allowed to mark, so he just does the lightest pecks over Blaine's throat and shoulders, trailing down to his chest. He can hear Blaine's heart starting to speed up, feel his breath quicken just slightly. His muscles stretching unconsciously, limbs moving, and just like that, he's awake. 

'Good morning, Blaine,' Kurt holds in a yawn, whispering the words just so Blaine can hear and not the guards that are a bit louder now outside their bedroom. 

'Kurt,' Blaine grins, he smiles so easy in the morning when nights have gone well. His hands slide up Kurt's back, gripping his sides and pulling Kurt up so they're face to face. Lips cover lips, greedy in the morning, and Kurt surrenders to it. Lets Blaine's teeth nip at his lip, and welcomes his tongue into his mouth. Morning breath doesn't even bother him, he barely notices it, just lets Blaine take charge and adapt. 

Unlike Kurt, Blaine is allowed to mark, and he definitely has. Kurt's whole upper body is a mass of hickies, his pale skin was like a blank canvas and he bruises too easily. Blaine loves it though, and Kurt's slowly learned to like it more and more despite how much he shouldn't. On good days he can simply press a fingertip to one of the darker ones and the sharp pain makes him feel special. He can feel Blaine's fingertips, one hand on his collar, the fingers pressing into the bruises now. It's not enough to hurt, just a small hint, and Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth, moving his body up until he's got his legs on either side of Blaine. The new position brings their cocks right up against one another, both hard, and Kurt can feel his precome spreading over Blaine. 

He almost bites Blaine when he feels a hand grab the end of the plug. Blaine murmurs something into their kiss, but Kurt can't quite make it out as his mind is elsewhere when Blaine starts to pump the plug in and out of him. Tilting the plug just right to get to his prostate. When Blaine mumbles something again, a bit louder, Kurt realizes he should probably try to figure out what he's trying to say. He pulls back from the kiss, not far, just mouths over Blaine's jaw, going over to his ear. Once they start, it's hard to stop wanting, and Kurt feels drunk on Blaine's touch. 

'Want you to ride me,' Blaine half moans, right as Kurt nips on his earlobe. Kurt nods, knows that Blaine can feel it, and slides a hand underneath Blaine's pillow, grabbing the bottle of lube. He tries to get himself sitting up, but it's difficult with Blaine still playing with the plug. 

'Blaine,' he groans, feeling like he could come in seconds. It's not often that they fuck like this before Blaine has to go to work. Usually it's blowjobs and handjobs, rushed and quick before Blaine takes a shower. It doesn't matter that Kurt almost always sleeps with the plug, Blaine just expects him ready just in case. 

With a practiced ease, the plug finally gets pulled away, and Kurt pulls himself up. Blaine sits up as well, steady hands on Kurt's hips after he throws the pillows to the ground so he can lean back against the headboard. His hands are distracting as Kurt pulls himself up, using his knees to hover just over Blaine's dick. It's even more difficult to apply the lube, warming it up with one hand before he slides it over Blaine. They don't need much, Kurt can already feel Blaine's come from last night slipping out of his hole, he feels so wet already, and his cock twitches as he finally lowers himself down. 

Blaine is never content to just let Kurt run the show though. Even in the morning haze, his hands press down, urging Kurt to take him faster, and Kurt knows better than to fight it. It almost hurts, the plug just isn't as big as Blaine, but the pain mixes so wonderfully with the pleasure. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders when he finally sinks all the way down to Blaine's hips. 

Before Blaine, there was no one. He had only been seventeen when Blaine took him from a drug lord that locked him up. Porn hadn't really interested him before either, before he had messed up with a drug delivery, he had been worried sick over his dad that had gotten put in the hospital again. It had been the sole reason why he got into the business to begin with. No one hires a kid for the kind of cash he needed, and Tom had seemed like an okay guy to begin with. 

He knows that Blaine loves it. Loves that he's the only one to have ever kissed, sucked, touched, and fucked Kurt. Taking extra care to teach Kurt all the right ways to move his hips and how to use his mouth. 

'Kurt,' Blaine lifts his hips up, completely wiping out any other thought but where they are now. Kurt can feel the sweat on both of them, his orgasm still on the brink, and blood rushing down his body as his legs start working, pulling up and dropping down. 'So much better, sweetheart.' Their lips connect again, muting the high pitch yelp Kurt makes when Blaine's cock starts to press against his prostate again. It's so swollen, the touch as tormenting as it is pleasing. 

Kurt leans forward, pressing their lips together in a messy, off centered kiss. He can even feel Blaine's smile, matching his own as Kurt rocks his hips down faster, harder. Blaine's hand slips down his chest, catching over his nipples, pinch and twist there that sends Kurt even more pleasure, and then slipping around his dick. It's already slick and Kurt bites at Blaine's bottom lip. He can't stop moaning, probably due to all the blood rushing down to his cock that's so hard his hips can't even move fast enough for him. 

Blaine helps with that, thrusting up into Kurt, and with his hand on Kurt's side, forcing them together harder with each movement. It feels like nothing else, all other thoughts completely gone except, _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_. 

It's Blaine shaking and then coming inside him that sets off his own orgasm. For the moment, while he can't even breathe right, he doesn't feel guilty for how much he likes the feeling of Blaine's come in his ass. The dripping out feels a little dirty, and his face is heated when Blaine gets him to move off and settle back on the bed beside him. 

Usually, Blaine will just jump out of bed and head to the shower. Kurt almost always falls back asleep, and this morning he can already feel himself starting to drop. A yawn escaping, and his eyes closing. He's completely not expecting Blaine to stay, so he's even more shocked when as soon as his hand is back down, Blaine's mouth is on his. It isn't long, but Kurt's eyes open when Blaine moves away. 'I'll see you tonight,' Blaine whispers and presses a chaste kiss against his forehead before finally getting off the bed. 

Kurt grins at Blaine before he goes to the en-suit, and then grabs the tissues on the side of the bed. It's not really helpful, but it gets most of the mess off, and he's too tired to do much else. The sun isn't even up yet, even after all that, and the water from the shower makes him feel drowsy. He barely manages to slip on over to Blaine's side and under the covers before he falls asleep.


	11. The Sweetest Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the first visit to Burt. Blaine's POV. 
> 
> *title from obviously, The Sweetest Perfection // Depeche Mode

Blaine can tell that Kurt's nervous. He can't stop fussing with his hands, wringing them together as they sit in the cab. The last few days have been quite wonderful. Kurt's been so affectionate, so obedient, nearly perfect. He's sure that part of that is because Kurt didn't want their trip to get cancelled, but he could tell that Kurt was honestly just happy to stay in the house and be with Blaine. His nerves started early this morning, all the way to the airport and through the flight. 

Gently, he takes Kurt's hand, 'everything is going to be great.' He's sure of this, one way or another. Burt doesn't frighten him, he doesn't feel like he needs to impress the man, Kurt will be returning home regardless. The fact that Burt doesn't really like him all that much doesn't even bother Blaine. He's used to not being liked, especially by older men who believe they think they know what is best. However, he has already promised Kurt that he'll at least try to get along with the old man, so long as he doesn't step over any lines. 

Kurt turns from looking out the window, to Blaine. 'This is just not the way I imagined seeing my dad again. I wasn't even sure I would.' He adds lightly, brushing off his torture experience like it wasn't a big deal. 

'We couldn't have gone any earlier anyway. Not with the black eyes and your wrist.' Blaine refuses to think that Kurt would rather do this alone. The boy really doesn't understand how vulnerable their position is here in Lima. Not that Blaine's worried, he's handled dangerous situations before without body guards or Puck. He's all Kurt needs to be safe. 

The cab pulls up to a modest looking home with a small driveway and some sparse grass. Kurt's hand squeezes tightly in Blaine's. 'This is it.' He says, opening up the passenger door and stepping out, Blaine behind him. 

Blaine pays the cabbie and grabs their suitcases from the trunk. For the trip, Blaine had taken Kurt out to the finest shopping area's so he could rework his wardrobe into things he'd wear usually. It's definitely not his preferred clothing, but he's not about to have Kurt walk around his childhood house in just a shirt. Plus, his clothes are all very tight and a little dirty, bondage straps on his jeans, pants with safety pins all down the sides and more. Kurt tries to take his own suitcase, but Blaine shakes his head, and they head to the front door. 

It doesn't take a second after Kurt knocks on the door that a large man in a baseball cap and flannel comes out to greet them. Blaine's seen pictures of Burt before of course, but the man is a lot taller than he expected, though Blaine is hardly intimidated. 'Kurt!' The man hugs Kurt close, and he can see Kurt hugging back just as tightly, almost not wanting to let go. 'You must be Blaine,' Burt doesn't sound at all happy that Blaine's here, but he does put out his hand for him to shake. 

He places down one of the suitcases to shake hands, keeping his grip friendly, and not at all like how he is with his business associates. 'It's so nice to meet you. Kurt talks about you all the time.' It's a lie, but he smiles while saying it. As Kurt really only mentions his father once a month after their phone call, telling Blaine exactly what they talked about. Blaine already knows, he listens in on their conversations, not exactly trusting Kurt yet. 

'Well, come on in,' Burt lets them pass through into a small but tidy living room. 'You can take the suitcases down to Kurt's old room.' It's small mercies that the man at least isn't trying to get them into different bedrooms. That is something non-negotiable in his eyes. Blaine eyes Kurt, who is smiling, even if it's anxious.

'Kurt, baby, could you show me to your room? I know how particular you are about your clothes.' He really doesn't want those two to be spending too much time by themselves, not that he thinks Kurt would give away the truth, but because it's obvious how much he loves his father, and who knows what his dad might ask him?

'Of course!' Kurt's tone at least is happy, taking his suitcase from Blaine. 'We won't be long, dad.' He calls over his shoulder as he walks past the living room and into a hallway where a door leads to the basement. 

The room itself is very stark grays, a big bed, thankfully, sits against one of the walls, and there's a walk in closet that's already opened, plus a dresser with a mirror. It's quite large. 'I can see why you moved in down here.' It's definitely bigger than anything that could potentially be upstairs. Kurt is turned away from him, looking at the furnishings, and his shoulders shake. He knows what that means and drops the suitcase in his hand to take Kurt into his arms. Just like he suspected, the boy's eyes are watery, and he clings to Blaine. 'It's okay, Kurt.'

'It's exactly the way I left it.' His voice is small, hand holding tighter on Blaine's shoulder. 'Even my clothes, and my homework from school.' He is breathing hard, and Blaine rubs a firm hand up and down his back, keeping his own breath light.

'Focus on me, Kurt.' Because he thinks Kurt might start having a panic attack, and he really doesn't want to explain that to Burt. It would bring up too many questions. 'Start counting backwards from fifty in fours okay? Will you do that for me?'

Kurt's quiet for a second, but then slowly, 'Fifty.. forty-six.. forty-two.. thirty-eight.. thirty-four....' he keeps going, and slowly, Blaine feels him relax against him, his heart beat returning to normal and breathing steadily. 

Blaine lets him finish until he finishes, and when Kurt is standing more certain, lets him go. 'Feel better?' He's actually surprised that out of everything that Kurt's been through, coming back and seeing his house is the thing to make him freak out. Then again, he said himself he never thought he'd see his dad again. 

'Yes,' Kurt takes a few large breaths, 'good thing there's an en-suit. I'm going to go clean my face.' He seems better now, and Blaine watches him go open a door on the other side of the room, and sure enough, a bathroom opens up behind it. 

He's glad that Kurt doesn't shut the door, and moves the suitcases over into the closet, they'll sort them out tonight. Kurt doesn't take too long, probably also realizing that they've been taking more time than what he said, and when he's fresh out of the bathroom. He looks just as great as he did walking up to the front door. 'I'm ready.' He takes Blaine's hand, and they both head back up the stairs.

The first night is strange. Blaine's never been anyone but himself, so to find himself having to tone down his own personality and job is very unlike him. Not exactly difficult, but he's never had to act so much like a doting and loving boyfriend, not with other people around. With Kurt, he finds that he falls into that role sometimes a little too easily, but Kurt is so nice to be with in the first place. 

Burt doesn't entirely warm up to him, but Kurt and Blaine manage to make dinner together while Burt sits in the dining room close by and asks them questions. They already have a fake history put together, where they met, at the Lima Bean when Blaine was in town, how long they've known each other? Over a year. When they decided to become boyfriends? A little bit before Kurt left Lima. How serious? Very. 

He can tell that Burt wants to ask more, even after he questions what Blaine does, (financial adviser to company's) and his own lifestyle, (very safe, of course.) and even about his family. (Mother and brother still alive, but not close.) Burt keeps his eyes on their every movement, but Blaine's well accustomed to such, basically his whole life was spent under a microscope thanks to his father. 

Kurt is also quite the actor, like his freak out beforehand never happened, and he keeps a smile on his face. He has even added in small touches here and there, a hand on Blaine's back, or a small kiss on the cheek when they finish something. 

Dinner itself is spent with more talking, though this time from Kurt. He asks about his dad's health, the car shop, and anything else that's going on in his life. Blaine is relieved, glad to be able to eat in peace while Burt talks about how things are in Lima. It all sounds quite so dull, Blaine's glad his family never stayed in Ohio past his fifteenth birthday. New York had so much more opportunities, so much more life than this.

It's only when they're at the end of their meal and snacking on the oatmeal cookies Kurt and he made, when things get a little tense. 'So, how are you continuing your education, Kurt? You left before the school year was out, and I know you wanted to get into fashion or be on Broadway.' Burt sounds very concerned, but at least he's not glaring at Blaine.

'Oh well, I'm rethinking that actually.' Kurt doesn't even falter, he must have known this question was coming up. 'I think I'm just going to get my GED and then see what I want to do then.'

'And this is your idea?' He's asking Kurt, but looking right at Blaine.

'Dad!' Kurt at least gets his father's attention. 'Blaine didn't have anything to do with me leaving school. I told you, I didn't even tell Blaine I was going to come to his house, or that I even left Ohio.' Even Blaine is impressed with Kurt's acting skills. 

'I just don't understand why you couldn't talk to me. We've talked about everything, and then one day I get home from work and there's nothing, not a note, nothing.' Burt actually sounds really upset about the whole situation, but Blaine's not here for Burt. 

'It was a quick and maybe somewhat rash decision sir, I agree.' Blaine starts, 'but Kurt wasn't in a good place here, and really, you couldn't have done anything to make it safer because this whole town was just as homophobic as his school. He had to get away from the town, and panicked, but I think it all worked out okay.' He secures Kurt's hand that's resting on the table, getting Kurt to look at him and not at Burt. 'And we're both happy. I can't believe I lived with our separation now that we're so close.' They both smile, and Blaine can tell even before he glances back over to Burt that he's basically sold this story. 'I do understand you missing Kurt though, he's an incredible and loving person.' 

'That we can agree on.' Burt replies, and at least the tension has gotten better. Not quite so cutthroat anymore. 

'I think it's time for a movie,' Kurt cuts in, 'a good way to end the first day right?' He's looking at both of them, going from one face to another.

'Fine by me.' Blaine is sure that if nothing else, the movie will simply provide a space that doesn't need to be filled with talking. 

'We should head back into the living room then.' Burt gets up, 'We should let Blaine decide, I guess, since he is the guest.'

'Oh, no. Anything is fine.' Blaine helps Kurt out of his seat, gripping his hand as they walk into the living room. There's only a small sofa and a recliner that Burt claims, so that only leaves the couch.

'I'll pick,' Kurt lets go of his hand and heads over to the small wall mounted case as Blaine sits down on the middle of the sofa. It doesn't take Kurt long, picking a dvd, and then putting it into the player before he comes back over to Blaine and sits next to him. 

Burt presses play, but Blaine is more focused on Kurt, who is suddenly uptight about affection. That's just not going to do, he wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders, needing to be a bit closer to him in order to make this worth it. Eventually, Kurt settles in, tucking his own arm between the sofa and Blaine's waist, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as the opening credits end and the movie begins. 

Once the movie is over, it's late, and Blaine's thrilled when Burt heads off to bed. He doesn't think he paid all that much attention to the movie, Burt was mostly glancing back at the two of them like they were teenagers and trying to get away with something. With Burt gone it means he and Kurt can go downstairs and he can he his full self again. Kurt stretches when he stands up, offering, looking between the stairs where Burt disappeared and to Blaine. 'Did you want to watch something else?' 

The next thing Blaine wants to watch is Kurt stripping off his clothes, he shakes his head, and stands, taking Kurt's hand. 'Lets go to bed.' 

Kurt nods, and follows him, head bowed and closing the basement door behind them. 

After all the tension of the evening, to just be in their own little space, it's so freeing. Blaine doesn't even bother with any sort of pretense, pressing Kurt against a wall and kissing him. This is so much better than the whole evening, he almost wants to fly them back right back to New York, but knows it's far too soon. Kurt needs at least a full day to spend with his father after all. 

Kurt's mouth welcomes his tongue when he licks it over the boys lips. So submissive that it thrills Blaine even more, he wants so much more than a kiss. He has so many plans running through his head, different scenario's, but each of them require much less clothing. 

As soon as his hands grip the edge of the sweater his beautiful boyfriend is dressed in, Kurt immediately tenses. 'What's wrong?' Blaine pulls back, it's not like he's never undressed Kurt before, so what's the issue?

Kurt's so pink, and he can't quite catch Blaine's gaze. 'It's just... Blaine..' He stumbles over the words, but Blaine can wait. 'It's-This is my dad's house... I couldn't... I can't-'

Blaine pulls himself off completely, is Kurt fucking serious with this shit? Why the fuck does Kurt think he can keep getting away with this kind of behavior... He doesn't even want to look at Kurt, can feel that right now, it is dangerous, but there's no way he's going to hide, he's Blaine Anderson, he deals with his shit. 

'Blaine, please. Please, don't be angry. I promise, when we get back, I'll do whatever you want. I swear. I just.. I can't.. Not here.' Kurt almost steps forward, but Blaine's face must show some anger because he stops himself.

'Just, go take a shower.' Blaine doesn't hide, but he can send Kurt away into a small room by himself. He's glad when Kurt only nods, doesn't fight with him on it, and doesn't even grab a thing before he's in the bathroom. There seems to be some indecision about the door, and in the end, Kurt doesn't close it completely, but enough to hide himself away. 

Once he's sure Kurt's in the shower, Blaine pulls out his phone. There are a few messages from Puck, nothing too interesting, they think they may have a lead on the drug ring that Kurt was in, some drama with Cooper coming into the office, but nothing that needs his attention. Still, Blaine spends some time going over all the documents that Puck sent him a few times over. He lounges in Kurt's old bed, which is comfortable, but not as great as his own bed, and he's still angry. He doesn't even care if the old man hears them, it's not like he can't know already. 

It definitely doesn't help when he starts to think about Kurt in the shower. Naked, and wet, his cock is already half hard imagining it. Even worse when the shower stops and then there's Kurt, towel wrapped delicately around his waist and so much skin showing. He doesn't even look like the same, no, this is more demure, pale skin only marked with small hickies that Blaine's given him. 

His eyes are trained to the floor, moving over to the closet to get to his luggage, and Blaine watches as small drops of water slip down his spine, dripping to absorb in the towel, and he's speaking before he even means to. 'Kurt, come here.' 

For a brief moment, he thinks Kurt isn't going to obey, but then, he's getting up and walking to the bed. Doesn't stop there, either, crawling on, hand grabbing the towel to hold it in place, and sitting so he's in front of Blaine. He looks better than he did earlier, a little wary, but at least he's not talking back. 

Blaine's not sure if he's all that angry anymore, but he's definitely horny now, and that needs some sort of relief. 'Take the towel off.'

'I thought-'

'I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you what you thought.' Blaine interrupts. He's just about ready to bring them both home. This trip has done nothing for him. 'I've been so generous these last few days, and what has that brought me to?' Kurt's eyes widen, hand still clenched in the towel. 'I thought bringing you to your dad would make you happy - and don't speak -' he adds when it looks like Kurt's about to. 'Instead, I've got you having panic attacks, not to mention that I have to pretend to be some lesser version of myself, and then you don't even want to have sex? Should we just say our goodbyes to dear old pop now? Would that make things a little easier?'

He's shaking his head so hard, 'No, I don't want to go, not yet. I'll be better. Please, Blaine. I-' Kurt is moving closer, hand no longer holding the towel, so it slips down and then away as he settles his legs on either side of Blaine's. It's surprising, especially when he leans forward and presses their mouths together. Not as if it's the first time he's done it, but usually not with as much desperation as this. His whole body is shaking, and his hands settle on the fly of Blaine's jeans, the bulge obvious now. 'I can..' he breaks the kiss to say, 'I can take care of that.' 

'Oh, now you can?' Blaine isn't angry any longer, flirty with the question, even though he's sure Kurt's freaking out. 'What about it being your dad's house?' His little speech worked exactly the way he knew it would.

'You - you're more important.' Kurt's looking directly into his eyes, and Blaine is pretty sure that even Kurt believes his words. Not a lie like he could have tried, but honest and true. 'I shouldn't have said that earlier. I was just nervous, I'm still pretty nervous. I feel like he's going to know, and he's already suspicious of all of this.' Those last few sentences don't come out as strongly, but Kurt hasn't looked away. 

'So, what are you waiting for?' Blaine decides to put the boy out of his misery, pulling him close and kissing him. Kurt gives back as good as Blaine, shaking a little as his hands start working on undoing Blaine's pants again. 

It takes only a few seconds for Kurt to get Blaine naked, clothes scattered somewhere to the floor. Kurt presses kiss after kiss down Blaine's throat, around his shoulders and collar and then down to his chest. It's not exactly new territory, as Kurt only really gets like this in the mornings they share, but having him do this while dear old dad is upstairs is so very thrilling. He doesn't even hold back his moans, he has no qualms about being overheard. Kurt doesn't even try to stop him, tongue sliding over his nipple while the other gets teased by a clever hand. 'There's my good boy,' he can even feel Kurt getting hard, pressed against him, rocking gently. 

Kurt lets out a small cry when Blaine grabs at his ass, pushing them closer to one another. 'Blaine,' he whimpers his name, coming back up to crush their lips together again. It's wet and a little sloppy, but with the way he holds up his body, and shifts his legs, it lines them both up perfectly, and Blaine doesn't want to wait anymore. He can feel precome from both of them, and is in too much of a rush to grab lube so he grips them both in one hand and uses the wetness already there to stroke them both.

His free hand still maintains it's position on Kurt's ass, helping Kurt move his hips faster. It's very rare that either of them come like this, too caught up trying to get hands or mouths somewhere else. Frottage is usually just a build up. Tonight though, everything has been building and Blaine's feeling so impatient, so ready to just come, and then maybe sometime later tonight they can really go at it. 

There's a hard bite to his lip, almost enough to bleed, and Blaine is so surprised at the almost violent way Kurt nips at his lips. Kurt's hands shift to perch on Blaine's shoulders, and uses that to fuck into Blaine's grip harder, seemingly just as affected as Blaine. He's sweat slick, both of them are, and that shower might as well not have happened at all. Blaine pushes back just as much, sucks at Kurt's tongue when it peaks out to lick over his lips, and he starts to go faster, thrusting his own hips up to get more friction between them. 

He can can tell that Kurt's close, his cock jerking up, and his breath getting heavier. His whole body is still shaking slightly, and Blaine knows how to get him to really let go. Kurt bends down to suck at Blaine's neck, a bit of teeth there as well, and Blaine brings his hand up to suck at one of the fingers, while they still don't have lube, he wouldn't dare go into him dry, or just with spit, but a finger can easily go in. 

As soon as his slick finger touches Kurt's rim, the boy's moans pick up in volume. His hips move even more against Blaine, and he keeps saying Blaine's name, over and over again. 'Please,' he adds in, swearing once Blaine slips in the finger. He knows exactly where to press and how to crook it, grazing against Kurt's prostate, and the boy doesn't disappoint. It doesn't take him much longer, half a dozen more thrusts and then Kurt is coming, spilling all over the both of them and Blaine's hand. 

Only when Kurt's over the aftershocks does Blaine slip his finger out. He's still just as hard as ever, but Kurt's so very quick. He presses their lips together as his hand works down Blaine's body, collecting his own come, and then stroking Blaine fast and hard, just how he knows he likes it. 'Come on, Blaine. Don't you want to mark me up? Paint me with your come so I always know who I belong to?' Kurt whispers the words, dirty and so sinful against his mouth and then by his ear. Blaine kisses and sucks at his neck, he knew that Kurt was getting better at that, but wow, he's really improving. 'Or,' Kurt continues, his hand gently cupping Blaine's balls for a second before going back to stroking, 'you could make me taste you, taste _us_ together. Make sure the taste is in my mouth until morning, and then fuck me again. I know you brought the plugs-' 

Kurt doesn't finish, or Blaine can't hear him, because he's suddenly coming, making even more of a mess, and he can't stop, Kurt's hand on him until he feels almost wrung out. And Kurt doesn't quit there, sitting back to lick at the come that's gotten on Blaine's chest, and then even going further and cleaning off Blaine's cock that's so sensitive but still feels incredible. 

Blaine can't just stay there like this, he pushes Kurt down against the bedding, slides his hand down Kurt's chest, collecting the mess and then feeds it to Kurt, who licks his hand clean each time. 'You're so perfect, baby,' Blaine tells him before closing the distance between their mouths once more. 

Kurt gives him a soft smile, and when Blaine lays back down on the bed, cuddles right back into him. His hand coming up to touch Blaine's chest, 'We're okay?' He sounds unsure, and more than a little sleepy.

'Yep,' Blaine slides a hand through his hair, now half dry, and making him look much younger than he already is. 'Go to sleep,' he knows that he'll be falling fast, already can feel his body relaxing into Kurt and the bed. This at least is familiar, and Blaine falls asleep hugging Kurt close.


	12. The Slightest Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of their visit to Burt.
> 
> Kurt POV.
> 
> Title from The Sweetest Perfection // Depeche Mode

Kurt knows that all in all, so far, things have gone... okay. He can already tell that there's probably no way for Burt and Blaine to actually be friends, and that's fine. He'd rather they not get too acquainted with one another. The thing is, he's just.. terrified that Burt is going to say something, just a small slip over that imaginary line in Blaine's mind, and then he's going to be an orphan. 

So he acts, he acts like nothing else. He praises Blaine, small touches, that also help to soothe Blaine as well as himself. It's got to be believable, maybe, someday, if Blaine gets sick of him and lets him go he'll tell his dad the truth. For now though, everything has to be perfect. 

It's a little bit easier the second day. He wakes up early, Blaine's asleep. They're both naked, hard, and Kurt knows that Blaine is probably still a little upset with everything that happened yesterday. He's still rolling around what happened, how angry Blaine had been, so ready to take them back in New York without even a goodbye to Kurt's dad. 

However, he had calmed him down, enough for them to stay today. He just needs to be better at this, needs to keep Blaine happy and he at least knows how to do that.

First, he needs to get out of bed. They never got out the lube last night, so Kurt digs into Blaine's suitcase, he had seen him pack it, but he doesn't remember where. He tries the small side pockets, and then the bigger ones, figuring that Blaine would want easy access to it, but it's not in any of them. 

Unzipping the suitcase... He wonders if his mouth would be enough for Blaine this morning... It's not like that isn't what he usually does, and Blaine always seems content with it, but.. Kurt can feel himself blushing, after feeling Blaine's finger last night... He wants more, even if it's in his dad's house, even though it's not something he should want. It just, it feels amazing, and he never comes as hard as when Blaine's inside him. 

'There's a sight I like to see,' Blaine's voice is a surprise, but not as much as Blaine behind him suddenly. How had Kurt not heard him? Arms wrap around him, and a kiss lands on the back of his neck. 'What are we looking for?' He doesn't sound angry, more amused, and Kurt wonders why he was so anxious about going through Blaine's suitcase in the first place.

'I wanted to surprise you,' he almost shrieks when Blaine pinches at his left nipple. Blaine's cock is sliding between his ass cheeks, but it's not enough. 

Blaine pinches the nipple again, harder this time, and Kurt can feel his cock twitching, getting harder now. 'Open up the suitcase, it's in the inside pocket.' Blaine commands and Kurt obeys, hating how cold he feels when Blaine moves away, taking his hands away. They aren't gone for long, Blaine grabs his hand and they both walk over to the bed. Kurt spreads himself over it, skin already tingling when Blaine takes the lube from him and covers him up with his own body. Their lips find one another, and Kurt opens up his mouth for everything Blaine's giving out. He reaches to touch Blaine, the dip in his back, his ass, anywhere he can reach but then Blaine's pulling up, grabbing at his arms and bringing them over Kurt's head. 'Stay like that for me.' There's such a lustful glint in Blaine's eye, and Kurt is helpless to do much more than wrap his fingers around the wooden slits in the headboard. 

It's not even difficult to acquiesce Blaine's directions. His body feels more like clay than skin and bone, and Blaine bends his legs, spreads them, and gets a pillow under his hips, all while watching Kurt's face. Kurt's not sure what he's looking for, because he wants this, was looking for this, and it feels even more with his hands clenched in the headboard. He doesn't know when this went from trying to please Blaine and soothe him, to his own mind and body wanting to get fucked, but he doesn't want to think about that. It's still ridiculously early, so he's sure his dad is still asleep, and that's about the last thought he wants to have about this whole situation.

Wet fingers slip around his hole, and his own hips chase against them. 'Don't tease me.' Kurt whines, biting on his bottom lip. Blaine chuckles, and Kurt smiles at the happy sound. Right here, it very well could be the elaborate fantasy he's dreamed so much about. 

'I wouldn't do that,' Blaine leans forward, presses a quick kiss to his lips, and Kurt almost moves his arms, but stops himself when the two fingers begin to push inside. They feel incredible, but he can tell from the way Blaine is purposefully missing his prostate that this as much of a tease as before. Even the third finger, sliding in without much tension, all such a tease, and he can see from the smirk on Blaine's face that he's enjoying this. 

'Blaine, come on,' he tries to angle his hips up, but Blaine just slips the fingers out. 'No fair,' he can't help but be pleased when Blaine just grins, getting his legs up and over his shoulders. Oh, oh, he can't stop himself from moaning at the stretch it takes. Both his ass and legs as Blaine's cock thrusts inside. 'Fuck,' he can feel the sweat building, his own cock leaking over his stomach. 

'Thought you would like this,' Blaine leans down further, and the burn in his legs is insane, but so good at the same time. Especially since they can kiss like this, and he eagerly lets Blaine devour his mouth as he starts to rock into him. 

They've never been so close like this, not with Blaine on top of him, and Kurt can tell that this is going to be quick, already Blaine's thrusting into him faster, deeper. His own hips meeting each movement, his whole body feels so strung up, and he wonders if it's because he can't touch Blaine, or if it's following orders that's getting him worked up so quickly. 

But he always follows orders, doesn't he? God, he can't even think clearly. The blood in his body is draining down to his dick that's so hard and aching. The friction between them is great, and getting better, especially once Blaine's cock starts to press against his prostate. 

He screams, nothing less, the pleasure is overriding his senses and even Blaine's lips are not enough to stop the noise. 'Fuck, Blaine, yes, yes, please, fuck me,' he whimpers each word, repeating them over and over as Blaine continues to go harder. A hand slips in between them and Kurt almost whites out as his orgasm completely catches him by surprise. It's fast, especially for him, and he thinks he probably lasted longer the first time he was with Blaine, but he's not at all humiliated. 

'Kurt,' Blaine sounds almost in awe, and kisses him frantic, thrusting even harder than before. It's so much, pressing up against his prostate still with each forward push, and Kurt is so sensitive, shaking underneath Blaine as he continues to fuck into him. 

He thinks back on what he said last night, knows that it was the words, just as much as his hand that got Blaine off, but last night he was in a frenzy, and he doesn't know if he can get those kind of words out again. 'Want you to come inside me, Blaine.' It's a slow start, he knows. He should be a master for how much Blaine talks to him like this, though he doubts he could call Blaine a slut, or a whore, but, he could call himself that. 'Come inside your slut, aren't I yours? Don't you want to fill me up? I want it so much, Blaine, please, I want to feel you.' His face is burning, but Blaine probably can't tell, sucking at his neck now as he really gets into it. That's good though, his thrusts are uneven, quicker, and then Kurt can feel his own dick stir when Blaine finally comes inside of him. 

'You can let your hands down, Kurt,' Blaine whispers after pulling out. He's instantly reaching for them, massaging the fingers that Kurt didn't even realize were so stuck on their clenched position. 

There's a slight knocking sound, and Kurt's confused about it because the guards never knock like that, plus it sounds so far away, and.. 'Oh my god, my dad is up!' He feels like cold water just got dumped all over him. 

Blaine shrugs, but he does get off Kurt, 'We shouldn't keep him waiting too long then, should we?' 

Kurt can still feel Blaine's come slipping outside of him when Burt's voice, muted slightly by the door calls down. 'Breakfast is ready.'

It's probably good Blaine's here, since Kurt feels stunned. Somehow he finds himself mostly clean, and in the pajama's they both brought just for this. Blaine too is dressed in the same kind of lounge pants and a top. It shows off his arms, and Kurt finds his hand slipping over the muscles there before he can think otherwise. 

Blaine grins, presses a quick kiss over his lips. 'We can play more tonight, babe.' Then, they're moving, hands laced together and walking out of the basement and into the kitchen to hang out with Burt.

 

Breakfast goes well, Kurt thinks. At least, no one has made any comments about what Burt could have overheard, but Burt seems just as cold to Blaine as he was yesterday. Kurt's constantly touching Blaine, holding his hand, or playing footsie under the table. Burt has not stopped watching them from the second they appeared in the kitchen, and Kurt knows he's probably still trying to wrap his head around their relationship. Plus, he keeps looking at Kurt, giving him these silent expressions, like he keeps expecting Kurt to spill something. 

It's not going to happen. What would that even solve? It would just leave Burt dead and Kurt left with a very angry Blaine. So he simply smiles back at his dad, tugging his arm around Blaine's waist as they all walk out to the car. Burt has to go to the garage and invited Kurt to go, 'only for a little while,' he had said. 

'So Blaine can come with us, then. He's wanted to see where I used to work,' Kurt replies smoothly, rubbing his hand against Blaine's back, he can feel his tension. Tension isn't good, so he needs to calm him down. 

Burt gives him another look, but Kurt just raises his eyebrows, he's not going to back down from adding Blaine into the mix. For one, he's sure he's not allowed to actually leave without Blaine, he wasn't ever allowed to back in New York, and two, he really thinks that leaving Blaine in the house alone, thinking about what Kurt and Burt could possibly be talking about.. that's just a bad idea. Much better to keep everyone together. 'Besides,' Kurt adds, 'if it takes too long, we can go grab something for lunch.' 

'Alright,' Burt relents, and Kurt lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Blaine directs Kurt to the backseat of the car, since they're only taking one, and Burt is driving, and then gets in after him. He's been very quiet this morning, ever since they went upstairs. However, he's also been just as touchy feely with Kurt, and at least smiling. Kurt knows he's not happy with what they're doing, would rather be back home and working, but, he's still here, they're still here, and when they do go home, Kurt will make all of this up to him. 

The garage looks just the same, not that Kurt thought it would change, but it's so strange to be back where it looks like everything just got stuck when he left. He's grown up so much since that day, and things seem a bit more dreary than they used to. Not that New York is much better, oh, wait, did he really just think that? 

'Kurt? You okay?' Blaine asks beside him. His hand holding Kurt's as they walk behind Burt. Kurt can see some of the employees, people he grew up around, and they don't look all that pleased with Blaine either. He knows it's not because he's showing up with a boy, Burt kicked out those people ages ago. 

'Yea, fine. I think I got a little lightheaded around all the grease, not used to it anymore.' He fibs only because Burt is also watching them both. 'I'm good now though.' Why didn't he just have him and Blaine both stay at home? The atmosphere is so tense right now, and Kurt knows that Blaine must feel it too. 

Blaine lets go of his hand, wraps an arm around his lower back, tugging them closer together. Burt leaves them finally to go talk to one of the guys, and Blaine walks them around, careful to stay out of the way from the workers. 'I can imagine you working here.' He says, low, and only for Kurt.

'You can?' Kurt's surprised, most people don't assume that he'd be able to even tell different cars apart. 

'Yep. I bet you looked amazing, considering I know how you dress. I can imagine how tight the overalls must have been.' His hand slips down, grabbing Kurt's ass, and Kurt can feel heat on his cheeks. 'Bending over cars, getting dirty. I'd love to see that.' He whispers that right into Kurt's ear. 

Kurt can't do anything but grin, he knows this Blaine. He can handle this. Quickly, he looks around, he can see Burt, and some of the guys, they can't see Blaine's hand, but they're definitely looking. 'Maybe when we're back home?' After all, they're supposed to be happy and in love, and isn't this what couples do? Plus, it's not like anyone can hear them over the clacking and tools that everyone else is using. 'I could put on a special performance?' If they were alone, he'd definitely kiss Blaine now, but he doesn't think his dad would enjoy watching them make out against this window they've set themselves at. 

Of course, Blaine doesn't care, so Kurt's soon holding onto Blaine's shoulder as he kisses back, gently, keeping the kiss light, and he's at least thankful that Blaine does too. He's more red now, but Blaine just presses another chaste kiss to his cheek before he makes them continue on their little tour of the garage. 

Burt walks over to them, and Kurt knows he's not happy about whatever he saw, but he's trying to keep a neutral expression. 'Blaine, why don't you go out and get some food for us three? It's not going to take much longer, but I don't know if we've got much at home.'

Kurt can't even get a word in before Blaine accepts. 'Sure, I don't mind.' He sounds completely carefree, like he really doesn't care that Burt is separating them. 

'I'll tell Blaine directions to that sandwich place we like,' Kurt says to his dad and then follows Blaine outside back to the car. 'I didn't plan this.' He whispers once they're far enough away.

'I know, baby. I'm not mad. You're dad wants to talk to you without me close by.' Blaine's hands slink down to touch Kurt's hips, 'You're going to be good now, won't you?' 

'Of course,' there's no other option. His dad really doesn't understand how precious everything is balanced here. 'It's silly he's even doing this. We've been great.'

'He doesn't like me.' Blaine doesn't even try to smooth that blow. Not like Kurt doesn't already know. 'But that doesn't matter to me. It's not like I'm not used to being hated.' Kurt sighs, he doesn't even know how to reply to that. 'And, you've been perfect. I'm not angry, just tell him to let go, and maybe he'll calm down.'

He's not sure who kisses who. All of a sudden he's got Blaine's lips on him again and they are much less than the small kiss back at the garage, this is like a kiss they share before shedding clothes. His lips tingling by the time Blaine pulls back, barely feeling anything besides Blaine's hands that are around him. 'So that shop is just down the street,' he points over to it, even though Blaine's still looking at his face. 'If you- If you ask them for the Hummel order, they'll know what you mean, my dad eats there all the time.' He doesn't even bother telling Blaine what he'd like, Blaine knows his taste all too well now. 

'Okay,' Blaine presses a quick peck against Kurt's cheek and takes the keys that were in Kurt's back pocket. 'I'll be back in fifteen minutes top.' Kurt can tell he means it too, with food or without, there's no doubt that Blaine will be back in that precise amount of time. 

Kurt stays until the car is pulling into the road. Nerves are making his stomach clench, and he's so not looking forward to talking to his dad privately. It feels like it will be just like their phone conversations, except now, so much worse. There's no way he can delay it though, and he walks back to the garage, not even needing one of the guys to tell him that his dad's in the office.

He closes the door behind him before he says anything, 'Dad, if this is you trying to break me and Blaine up, then you're going to be disappointed.' He needs to make sure that's clear. To keep his dad safe, he needs to keep Blaine happy. 

Burt sighs. 'Kid, just sit down for a second alright?' There's a chair in front, directly across from his father, and Kurt plops himself down. His stomach doesn't feel any better, but at least his dad hasn't said anything terrible yet. Burt just keeps looking at him, not saying anything for a few minutes and Kurt wonders if Blaine is going to get back before this conversation is over. 'You look different, Kurt.'

'I am.' How could he not be? Even with the fantasy version of his life that he's told Burt. 'I've grown up a lot these last few months.' 

'You just don't seem like the boy that was here. You used to be so determined, so set on a life of either Broadway or Paris, and from what I'm hearing, you're not trying to do either of those things.' Burt says it gently enough, at first, 'and this Blaine guy, he just seems to dictate everything. You both look happy, but I just can't put this new Kurt back to the one that wanted everything.' 

'Blaine doesn't dictate me, or my choices,' he makes sure to say that first. 'As for everything else, things change. I've changed and so have things I've wanted.' He's not exactly sure how he's supposed to sell this. His dad knows how much he's wanted to be successful, and to completely go back on that and just live with Blaine being a house-husband is the furthest thing Other Kurt would have done. 'Besides, we both know that I'm a pretty singular taste for Broadway, there's nothing I could do to change that.' 

'And you've decided all of this while living with Blaine?' It's obvious where Burt's going with this.

Kurt shakes his head. 'No. I've been thinking about it for a while. Blaine wants me to go out and get my GED and go to college, or audition. This is all me.' His acting has never come in so handy. 'Honestly, dad. Blaine's been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I think I love him.' The last part is whispered, more for Burt, since Kurt knows it can't be true. Even though sometimes he gets lost in the fantasy, he knows how Blaine really is.

Burt's quiet again, the sounds of the garage slightly muted in the office but louder now that no one is speaking. Kurt glances at the clock on the wall and only has a few more minutes before Blaine is back. 'I would really appreciate it if you'd give Blaine a chance. We're only here for another day, and I don't want to spend it being pulled between the two of you.' He figures if he can't get Burt to like Blaine, he can at least get him to relax around him for Kurt's sake. 'Blaine's really trying, he wants you to like him.' God, will this pit in his stomach ever go away? He feels so awful for lying to his dad. 'Like the little errand you just sent him on. He doesn't even know this town, but he went without a fuss.' At least that's true. 

'Because he knows that you'll do it for him.' Counters Burt.

'But I didn't.' Though simply because Blaine was quicker to accept. 'And,' he continues, 'I won't. He can fight his own battles just fine.'

He's sure that Burt's about to say something contrary, but he surprises him. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to relax around him, Kurt. However, I guess I'll stop prying into his life. I know you'd tell me if things were wrong.'

Kurt isn't sure if he believes him, but he has no choice. 'There isn't. Blaine - ' and speak of the devil, the door opens behind him, and Kurt knows it's him. 'Is back. I'm starving,' he turns around and smiles. Blaine beams back, settling into the chair next to Kurt after putting down three bags on the table between them all. 

'So am I. That place smelled delicious, so I'm sure their food is just as good.' Blaine easily situates all the bags. Kurt's digging into his own as soon as it's placed in front of him. He can already smell the chipotle sauce and chicken, plus the fresh bread, and even though he wasn't hungry before, he can feel himself getting there now. 'So, what's the rest of the plan for today? Gonna go see the sights?'

Kurt wouldn't even take a real boyfriend to see the very limited sights there are in Lima. 'I don't think so,' he can't even imagine showing Blaine the school he got tormented in, or the mall that he always got sneered at. 'Maybe we can pick up some coffee and head back home? I'm sure there's a game on that you guys can watch and I can read through a magazine or two.' 

'You not going to see your friends while you're here, Kurt?' Burt asks, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite. 

What friends? Kurt wants to ask, but he remembers that briefly, for a few months, he did have some friends before Glee club got disbanded. 'No,' he shakes his head. 'I doubt they're even here to begin with.' They've all got to be at college by now, or at least away from Lima. 'We didn't really keep in touch after I left, we weren't that close.' Kurt adds when it looks like his dad is about to say something about that being Blaine's fault. 

'And what about New York? You've got friends out there, right?' The question sounds sincere enough, and Kurt doesn't hesitate to answer.

'Of course. I'm never alone.' And he isn't. That's not a lie, and it seems to help Burt, since he starts to finish off his sandwich and stops with the inquiries. 

'Kurt's very popular,' Blaine is eating one handed, the other falling down underneath the table, and sliding onto Kurt's knee. 'He's even charmed the people I work with, and you should know, that isn't an easy task.' 

Luckily, the conversation moves from Kurt's life to one of the cars, when Kurt changes the subject and they don't have to linger on the lies that they're building on top of. The talk gets them through the rest of their lunch, and even through the car ride to the coffee shop. 

They don't stay long, coffee's to go, and then back home to watch a game. Kurt's got his face in an old copy of Vogue, but he's not even reading it. Instead, he's watching Blaine and his dad. They're not really talking to one another, but at least all the little comments have stopped about Kurt and Blaine's fictional life in New York. Blaine gets a phone call halfway through the game, and Kurt's instantly on edge, if it's Puck, they're probably going to have to leave. 

He's gone for a good hour, the game almost done when he finally comes back into the room. There's a small part of Kurt that wants them to leave now, so stressed with keeping his dad alive, and it'd be easier to be in New York once more. 

'Go get our things, Kurt. We're leaving.' Blaine demands, not even sparring a glance to Burt.

Kurt jumps up instantly, he knows that tone, can tell from the rigid way that Blaine is holding himself that something happened in that phone call. 'Of course. Should I call a taxi?' 

'Wait just one minute.' Burt interrupts whatever Blaine was going to say. 'Why do you both have to go? Is it life or death this thing?' He's asking them both, but looking at Kurt. 

It doesn't matter, Blaine replies anyway, his voice much colder than the one he's been using on Burt. 'It doesn't matter. Kurt's coming with me, back home. We need to leave now.' Any positive progress the two of them made efficiently shattering down to the ground.

'He's not your property-' His dad starts.

'He's going with me. End of story.' Blaine's angry now, and Kurt knows that he's probably seconds away from doing something rash. Kurt steps in between them, he has to calm them both surely, but he needs to first get Blaine steady. 

'Dad, I want to go with him. If I don't, I'll just worry, and then I won't be any fun. I love him, and need to go.' Burt doesn't like it, it's obvious, and looks as if he's about to argue. 'Plus, I'm eighteen, and dad, you can't make me stay.' He hates that he has to play that card, because if it was his choice, he'd pick his dad to stay with any day. However, that's not the situation. To Blaine, he presses a quick kiss on his cheek. 'I'll go get our stuff together. You can call the cab.'

'It's already on it's way.' Blaine replies, and Kurt has to move now. He can't stay between them any longer. 

He packs their suitcases quickly. He can't hear if they're talking, but at least there's no yelling. When he's sure that the room is clear of everything of theirs, he hoists both of them up the stairs and hands Blaine's to him.

The room is just as bad as when he left. It's with absolute sureness that they must have said something to each other, but neither is speaking now. Faintly, Kurt hears the unmistakable horn of the cab pulling up to their driveway, and hurries to hug his father. 'I'll call you soon.' He doesn't dare mention any further visits, not now with Blaine so close. 

Burt doesn't say anything back, and he looks a little frightened, but Kurt can't even ask about it. Blaine's got a hold over his arm and is pulling him away, out of the house, and to the cab. 

_What did you say?_ He wants to ask so badly, but he dare not in front of an audience. Even if the cabbie doesn't seem like he's paying any sort of attention to them. Blaine is on his phone anyway, typing furiously at the device. Kurt wants to know what's going on, but he's sure that Blaine won't tell him anyway. It's not as if he shares much of what he does with Kurt, not that Kurt wants to know. He figures if he ever gets free that the less he knows, the better. 

In complete silence they make their way to the airport. The only sounds around them being the traffic and the low radio station that proclaims some new Lady Gaga song as a 'hit' but never playing it. It's not any better when they get to the airport. One hand holding onto Kurt, the other onto the suitcases until they drop them off, and then it's a jump through the security line and right through to the gate. 

Kurt's sure the whole trip doesn't take any longer than an hour. He knows that Blaine has ties, connections, but this seems insane. Did Puck already have the flight picked out? It just seems so strange that one was leaving so soon, and that there was actual room on board. He doesn't ask though, biting his lip to not ask anything because he doesn't want to disturb Blaine with questions he may not answer, or that Kurt may not like the answer to. 

So, he stays quiet, and when Blaine pulls up the arm rest, he cuddles into Blaine's side.


	13. My Body Aches To Breathe Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this takes place definitely after a lot of these one shots, but before their engaged. Lots of porn, switching, over-stimulation and light dirty talk. 
> 
> *Title from Sarah Mclachlan // Possession

It's so silly, Kurt can't help but laugh at how badly Blaine is at Monopoly. 'Isn't this kind of what you do?' He can't help but ask, smiling as Blaine's token ends right back up in jail.

Blaine smirks right back, 'I've never played before, you gotta cut me some slack.' He isn't even upset about losing. Still grinning just as much as he has been this whole time.

Kurt thought it was bizarre that Blaine even had the game, finding it stuffed in a closet and having it sit in there until tonight when Blaine asked him what he wanted to do. Usually they end up watching movies, or marathon a few episodes of bad reality TV, but tonight, Kurt just wanted to play something to get his mind off of other things.

It isn't helping much. He's seen Blaine be nice, even charming, but he's never seen Blaine like this, almost like the mafia thing isn't over his head. Not checking his phone every couple of minutes, and he's dressed down, fresh curls wet from the shower and in pajama cotton bottoms with a black shirt that is really quite distracting.

'How have you never played this? It's like a staple in every kids childhood.' He remembers playing it even when he didn't understand any of the rules with his mom and dad, then later just with his dad.

Blaine shrugs as Kurt takes his turn. 'My childhood was spent very different than most others.' There's no sadness in his voice, just like it's some story that didn't even happen to him. 'We found other ways to amuse ourselves I guess.' Blaine holds out his *get out of jail for free* card. 'This should really say Break Out of jail, since I'm pretty sure they don't give out freebies in prison.'

Kurt laughs, watches as Blaine moves out and luckily not landing on any of Kurt's properties. The way Blaine fake sighs of relief is kind of gorgeous and when he brings his eyes up to look at Kurt, there's a brightness there that he's been trying to avoid for weeks.

'I love you,' his mouth spills, and Kurt wants to slap a hand around his lips. He did not just say that, did he? It isn't like he hadn't said it before but that wasn't really meant, just playing along with Blaine's fantasy and his small declaration was nothing like that. It was warm, and his insides even feel settled and so relieved, complacent.

Blaine smiles wide, if he can tell the difference or not, Kurt doesn't know. He does however, lean over the board, and kisses Kurt softly on the lips. 'I love you too.' It can't be comfortable, hanging over the board like this but it doesn't seem like he minds too much. When he pulls back to sit back on the floor, he asks, 'love me enough to forgive some debts if I land on one of those properties with hotels?'

'Not a chance,' Kurt replies playful. 'What will you give me when I win?' Now that he actually thinks he's going to win, it doesn't hurt to ask.

'I guess you'll have to wait and see.' Blaine is just as flirty, winking with so much glee in his whole body.

Kurt wins after another hour of playing. Blaine takes it all in stride though, offering him a very kiss filled congratulations with wandering hands. 'So, as for your prize, you'll have to wait until Friday. After all, it's very late.' Kurt didn't even think of the time, but yes, glancing over at the TV's DVR, it's close to three in the morning.

'Don't you have to get up soon?' Kurt can't believe it is that late, he can't imagine how Blaine is still awake, he always goes back to sleep after Blaine wakes up but Blaine has been up for almost twenty four hours.

'I'm going to go in late tomorrow,' he grabs Kurt's hand, leaving the mess of the board game on the floor. 'Lets go to bed.' Kurt follows him easily enough, yawning as they make their way into the room. It's getting colder in Nee York but the house is kept so warm that they don't usually use the blankets, but Blaine is getting under them anyway, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt almost expects him to start kissing him again, and Blaine does, but it's gentle, mixed with a sleepy, 'good night, baby.'

'Good night, Blaine.' Kurt reaches up and kisses Blaine's cheek, cuddling even closer into him.

 

By the time Friday comes around, Kurt has almost forgotten. Except when he wakes up later, after Blaine's left, and notices that there is a garment bag hanging up with a note.

*wear this tonight, I'll be home at 6:30, love you, Blaine*

Inside the bag are clothes that Kurt used to wear. Black tight pants that Kurt knows will fit him perfectly, paired with a  
Fitted red button down and a black skinny tie. It's definitely dressed up, but not a tux or suit like the parties they go to so Kurt really wonders where they could be going.

He's distracted all day, even with his phone call to Burt. One hand holding the phone and the other sliding over the shirt as if that will tell him where they're going.

Regardless, he is freshly showered, and ready to go by six fifteen. Wringing his hands in the mirror to make sure he looks perfect. His hair is swept up from his face, skin is flawless, and even the hickies that he can usually see are hidden. Well, all except one, slightly peaking out under the collar of the shirt, but he knows better than to cover it up.

With nothing else to do, he hangs out in the living room. The guards are ignoring him, watching security feeds that run through the property. One is on his phone, texting away. Kurt doesn't even know they're names, but Blaine doesn't ever need to call them, a simple hand gesture and they are there. He would almost think they can't talk, but he's heard both of them before.

Before he can think too long about them, a knock on the door sounds. He glances over to the two of them, as he's not allowed to answer the door but the guard that was texting speaks. 'Go answer the door Kid.'

Kurt gets up, perhaps it's Cooper, or Puck, but as he answers the door, there's a large boutique of red roses in front.

'Hello, beautiful.' Blaine shifts the flowers away from his face, and there he is. Dressed similarly to Kurt except in a dark blue. 'You look amazing.'

'You do too.' Kurt can't help but compliment, even his hair looks different. Not quite as gelled, small curls actually able to spot. He takes the flowers and sets them aside on the table, sure that one of the guards will take care of it. There's no way he can't kiss him, because already this is turning out to be a really nice night.

Blaine accepts it all, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. They don't get too involved, Kurt's still running through what exactly Blaine is planning. Obviously this is a date, and he has never been on one. 'Come on, we've got a lot more to do.' Blaine leads him out to a beautiful black sleek car that Kurt can't even imagine how much it costs.

'No guards?' He wonders aloud, since they're always with them.

'Just you and me tonight.' Blaine answers and leads them to the vehicle.

It turns out, a date with Blaine leads to a Broadway show with the absolute best seats, and then to dinner at a wonderfully expensive but completely delicious food. Conversation not ever stilted, discussing the show, about anything and everything and maybe some snide comments about what the other guests are wearing.

After that is a club, where they stay close and Kurt drinks maybe a little more than he usually does but he makes sure to stay on the side of tipsy and not drunk. Blaine only has a few drinks, being the driver, but their dancing gets dirtier and dirtier, completely closed off from everyone else, kissing desperately and with so much tongue.

By the time they make it back home, it's so late, but Kurt isn't even tired, not even tipsy anymore, in fact, he's more horny than anything else. As soon as the door is closed behind him, he kisses Blaine deeply. He wants, no, needs to be closer. Blaine gives it all back, locking the door swiftly and then kissing back just as passionately. 'What do you want, baby?' He asks between kisses, hands coming around and grabbing his ass.

Kurt reaches around and grabs Blaine, 'want to fuck you,' he breathes, not even embarrassed, 'and then I want you to fuck me.'

Blaine lets out a small growl, and has to drag Kurt to their room. 'As you wish,' he says and as soon as their door is closed behind them, both are stripping quickly. Kurt can't stop touching, his hands moving all around Blaine's body, his torso, shoulders, the small of his back and finally his ass. Fuck, he loves this man, he doesn't know how he hid it from himself before.

They manage to get on the bed, Blaine on his back with his legs propped up and spread. He's hard, spilling precome all over his stomach and Kurt bends down to lick it clean. Swiping his tongue over Blaine's cock, and then sealing his mouth over the head. Blaine shivers at the touch, hips arcing up from the bed, and Kurt grabs him, noticing that the lube is in Blaine's hand and reaches for it.

He has to let go of Blaine's cock but he slathers his fingers in the lube, and with his clean hand, sets a pillow underneath Blaine's hips. 'God, you make me so hungry,' Kurt whispers as he bends back down, slipping two fingers inside at the same time he sucks at Blaine's balls.

'I know the feeling.' Blaine's voice is completely imbued in lust. 'Look at you, can't even wait, need to be inside of me don't you?' His whole body shudders when Kurt's fingers hit his prostate. Kurt slides the third and final finger in when his hips drop back down. Blaine doesn't ever need as much prep as Kurt, his body always relaxes much quicker, and it doesn't take more than a half dozen thrusts before Blaine tells Kurt he's ready.

Kurt wipes the leftover lube all over his dick. It's so hard, that Kurt knows this part is not going to last very long. The tight heat of Blaine's body feels like _so much_ , too much pleasure, and he can't stop himself from rocking in hard. Blaine can take it, he knows that. 'Don't come yet, please,' he can tell Blaine is close, but he wants him to wait. 'Want to feel you come inside me.'

'Oh? And what about you?' There's a teasing glint in Blaine's eye. He's got the lube bottle back in his hand and slicking his fingers. It's a harder stretch, but once Kurt bends down, getting deeper inside Blaine, those clever fingers are at his hole, circling over the rim.

Kurt can't believe he doesn't come then. He's surrounded by pleasure, thrusting into Blaine, and then those fingers at his ass are driving him crazy. His hips can't stop moving, chasing each sensation. The fingers tease and make him whine, so loud that he's sure the guards can hear him, but he doesn't care. He howls, ducking his head to Blaine's chest, when those fingers finally sink inside, two of them, crooking in just the right way. 

He can't stop himself, not then, not like this, even though it's so quick, but there's nothing else he can do. 'Fuck, fuck, Blaine, so close, so-' Just one more touch against his prostate and Kurt's coming, out of breath, biting onto Blaine's shoulder before placing small kisses over the slightly reddened skin.

The fingers vanish and Kurt uses the strength he has left to pull himself out of Blaine before laying all over him. Kissing Blaine softly, but opening up his mouth for Blaine's tongue when it licks over his lips. He can feel how hard Blaine still is, and those clever fingers are right back at his ass, two to start and then a third, but they're all thankfully not up against his prostate, stretching him without as much over stimulation. 

'You okay?' Blaine asks, rolling them around until he's on top of Blaine, those clever fingers never even slip out. 

Kurt can't remember if Blaine's ever asked him that when they're like this. His brain feels fried, and he nods. 'Yep, want you to fuck me now.' He's so ready, even though the fingers feel like almost too much, it's so good. Kurt can't even explain it. 

'On your stomach then,' once again, the fingers are gone, the wetness wiped off on his thigh, and Kurt turns over, ready to get onto his knees, but Blaine stops him. 'Nope, just like this.' Kurt does sit up a little on his elbows, but takes Blaine's directions as ordered, spreads his legs further apart when Blaine settles in behind him. 

They're so close this way. Their sweat intermixing, among other things, and Kurt keens as Blaine thrusts forward. His cock somehow even bigger this way, and even though Kurt's just come, his dick valiantly twitches against the sheets and his stomach. He expects with how long Blaine's had to wait, that he'd fuck him quick and hard, but Blaine isn't. He's slow, moving in and almost all of the way out. 

It's intense, and maybe it's because Kurt's already come, but this feels like so much more intimate than anything else they've done. 'Blaine,' he yelps when his prostate gets grazed over, his legs trying to get purchase so he can rock back against him. 

'I know, I know,' Blaine kisses the back of his neck, his hand moves from Kurt's lower back and holds Kurt's head up. 'You're doing so well.' The words perfectly timed with another press against Kurt's prostate. His hips at least start picking up, harder now, but still slower than usual. Kurt's whole body feels like it's lighted up, fire in his veins, and even his toes feel good, curling into the sheets as Blaine fucks him. 

He can't even distinguish time, it feels like Blaine's been thrusting inside of him for hours. Slowly driving him insane, and he is still held up by Blaine. His moans and groans, and definitely a yell or two not at all mumbled by anything. 'Fuck, Blaine. Come inside me. Want to feel you so badly, want your come. Fuck me harder, please.' The words just trip out of his mouth, and Blaine delivers each want, first starting to thrust harder and faster. 

It doesn't take long now. Blaine's hand slips from his neck and instead slips in between the sheets and Kurt's body, grasping at his dick that's hard and aching and so sensitive. 'Hard again baby?' Blaine strokes him in time with his thrusts, 'just from me too. Such a slut for my cock aren't you?' 

'Yes!' Kurt can hardly breathe right, rocking into Blaine. 'Need it, need you. Can't get enough. Need your cock inside me.' He's so close again, and god, everything feels like it's on the edge of too much. It's amazing, considering he didn't even realize how hard, or how close he was beforehand. 

Blaine must be close, his hips are a little erratic, and Kurt knows each tell and true sign. He's just slightly distracted because his own blood is rushing down, and he's _so close_ , oh god, he's so close. Blaine's relentless in making sure his prostate gets stimulation, each and every time he fucks into him, and Kurt can feel the pressure booming, and then there's nothing left but white, his eyes closing, and he feels himself coming, Blaine spilling inside, and that's it. White, so white, and then stark black, feeling nothing at all.

 

'Kurt?' he doesn't exactly jolt awake. His eyes blinking a few times before he can sense anything. His body is clean, mostly, probably wiped down with a damp rag, and Blaine's holding onto him. Both of them on their sides and facing one another, comforter up and over both of them. 

'Did, did I pass out?' Kurt remembers the pleasure, can now feel his body vibrating with the aftereffects. 

'Just for a few minutes,' Blaine runs a hand through Kurt's wild hair. 'Go back to sleep, it's late.' He kisses the top of Kurt's forehead, and Kurt's eyes close automatically.

'Love you,' he whispers, tugging Blaine closer to himself. He doesn't hear Blaine's reply, just falls back asleep, perfectly content.


	14. Just Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine figuring out his feelings for Kurt
> 
> *Title from Sarah McLachlan // Possession

Blaine never expected someone like Kurt. In his life, he's made it a point to never get too close to people. Even his relationship with his departed father was strained, along with his mother and Cooper. Growing up, he didn't make best friends, instead he had short friendships that lasted as long as it was convenient. Puck grew up with him, both of their fathers working for each other, but he never thought of Puck as a friend. Even now, he's just a business associate, a very good one, but nothing more.

And then there is Kurt. He was sure that things with the boy would go along the same way. Keeping him at arms length, fucking him regularly, but nothing more. He never expected for Kurt to slither under his skin, a fondness there that only grew with each day. There's not even a moment where he thinks to back off, get rid of him, something to get away from the feelings he gets when they're together. Instead, he savors their time, whether it's hanging out in the theatre room of the house, having dinner, or in the bedroom.

It is also plain to see that Kurt is falling just as hard back. The boy battles himself, but Blaine can tell by the way he looks at him that the war is nearly finished and all in Blaine's favor.

For Blaine, his realization happened much earlier, before Kurt's true revelation, but when he came home after a particularly bad day. There had been a fight, weapons drawn, guns, and Blaine had a blood soaked shirt on as he walked inside the house.

Kurt, who had been waiting, just in his shirt like the good boy he was, completely fussed over him. Not in front of the guards, but when they were hidden away in the bedroom and en-suite. Even got in the shower with Blaine and massaged his back in the hot water.

There was a lot of kissing too. Gently, and then rougher once Blaine was able to down some pills and they were both in bed. That night continued much like their other nights since the pills kicked in fast, but Blaine could tell that something was different, it meant more, no matter how dirty it had been.

And then, there he was, playing a board game with the boy, simply wasting the day away. Kurt had been adorable, something much more vulnerable in the way he looked at Blaine, and then the soft 'I love you.' Blaine knew then that he wanted to marry this boy.

That had been almost terrifying, or maybe it should have been. Blaine never thought he'd take a husband, never could imagine someone fitting into his life like that. Especially not boys he saved from drug lords. If anything, he expected perhaps to get married to an alliance's son, that way to ensure loyalty. His father had done so with his mother, securing them not just one family, but a vast array of businesses as well.

It's not like he couldn't do that anyway. Kurt is after all, a captive for Blaine, and could still keep his bed warm.

It wouldn't be enough though. He wanted Kurt, completely, body, mind, and soul. He wanted to see a ring on Kurt's hand so others would know that he belonged to Blaine and no one else.

The very same boy tugs at his shirt, half asleep, eyes closed, on Blaine and yes, they were watching a movie. The credits are playing and Blaine's been so preoccupied with Kurt that he missed the whole thing.

Kurt looks so much younger when he's asleep. Younger than his almost twenty years of age, and Blaine lets out a sigh. They've been together for nearly two years, he's never stayed with anyone that long. Not even close, and he's sure that if Kurt had been anyone else, the boy would have been out on the street after a month or two. Then again, Blaine wouldn't have made that kind of offer to just anyone, he never has.

'Blaine?' Kurt sounds tired, blinking his eye open, grabbing at Blaine's shirt with a tighter hold. 'I missed the movie.' The boy remarks absently, looking from the TV and then up to Blaine. 'How was it?'

'I have no idea,' he answers honestly, 'I think we both dozed off during it.' Because he can't exactly tell Kurt that he was so preoccupied with thoughts of him that the movie might as well not have been playing.

'Well if it made both of us fall asleep, then I'm guessing it's not very good.' Kurt almost purrs when Blaine brings his hand down his back, up and down, something he's done a hundred times over that always makes the boy so happy. 'Should we watch something else? Though you're going to have to switch it. I'm far too comfy here.'

It's nearing one in the morning. Blaine is going in later tomorrow, something he's been doing a lot lately, and that part of his brain flares up because he should be thinking about the business and not of how warm Kurt is pressed up against him. He should get up, make Kurt suck him off, or fuck him against the sofa, but Kurt looks tired, already closing his eyes for longer periods as he snuggles in closer to him. 'Guess we'll just watch it one more time.' He finally settles on, grabbing the remote that hasn't drifted far from his hand and restarts the movie.

'Could we lay down?' Kurt is nearly horizontal as is, but he's asking Blaine, biting on his bottom lip and looking far too fucking adorable.

'Yea,' the couch is definitely big enough and it doesn't take much to realign them in a comfortable position. Though Kurt is facing Blaine and not the TV. 'How are you going to watch?' Blaine has to smile though, not even listening to the opening commentary of the movie.

'Gonna watch you,' Kurt has an arm wrapped around Blaine's hip, fingers underneath the material of the worn tee to touch Blaine's bare back.

'You're going to watch the inside of your eyelids,' Blaine retorts, though it's true. Kurt's definitely in pre-sleep cuddling mode. His other hand is holding onto the collar of Blaine's shirt, legs intertwined with Blaine's like a little octopus.

Oh god, he's got it bad. He's comparing Kurt to sea creatures, this should be sickening. He remembers how much crap he gave Puck when he first started going out with Quinn, who was now his wife, though she stayed away from the business. Puck fell so fast, constantly talking about how wonderful she was and while Blaine doesn't talk aloud about his thoughts about Kurt, he's definitely spent a lot of time going over them.

'Whatever, you love me.' Kurt's eyes are open, gazing at Blaine with such vulnerability in his features despite the joking tone of his words.

Blaine tugs him closer, presses a kiss against Kurt's hair. There are worst things than being in love, 'yea. I do.'


	15. To Hold You Down, Kiss You So Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kurt's POV. Warnings for felching
> 
> *Title from Sarah McLachlan // Possession

It's way past when Blaine said he would be home, at least a couple of hours, though Kurt hasn't looked at a clock for a while. It's not like this hasn't happened before, but tonight, even the guards look nervous, one on the phone, far away so he can't be overheard, and the other one is texting furiously.

It's another hour of complete nerves and Kurt worrying the bottom of his lip until it's sore, but then he hears Blaine's car pulling into the drive, and one of the guards sighs, relief probably.

If he didn't have strict orders, Kurt would already be outside to see Blaine, but as it is, he has to wait till the door unlocks and Blaine steps in.

He looks terrible.

Well, not terrible, but roughed up. His hair is wet but not with the gel, undone in a few parts, and there's tears on his shirt, dried up blood soaked in splatters on the front of his jacket and pants. Some of it has even gotten on the shirt. His face has not suffered any, but Kurt can tell from the slight limp on his right side that there's also bruises underneath the clothes. 'Are you okay?' Kurt doesn't help him in, knows that the guards are watching.

'This isn't mine,' Blaine gestures to the blood, and at least that's a small mercy. 'And I'm okay. Just need some pills.' He walks slightly unsteady past Kurt and to the hallway. Kurt follows because that's what he needs to do. He's not surprised when they enter the bedroom, skipping the bed and into the en-suite.

He doesn't ask, Kurt tugs the jacket off, and then the shirt. There's a few dark bruises on his stomach and chest, and a nasty looking one on the left side of his hip. Plus, the blood that isn't his, has gotten on his skin. A shower definitely, and Kurt undoes his pants next, dropping down to his knees to get them and his boxer-briefs off.

All throughout this, Blaine is simply watching him. A quizzical expression on his face, but not speaking. Kurt doesn't let it get to him, he would know if Blaine was angry, so he starts up the water, making sure it isn't too hot before slipping his own shirt off.

'Come here,' Blaine demands in a whisper. Kurt wasn't far, but moves so he's standing in front of him. With his last growth spurt he's actually a few inches taller than Blaine, the difference even more dramatic now that Blaine is hurt.

Blaine's arms come around him and pull them together, lips crushing in a sweet and mild kiss that makes Kurt's insides flutter. 'Water should be good now,' Kurt says when they part, and he's careful with his own hands, not wanting to hurt Blaine further.

The shower is large, but Kurt stays close to Blaine. Washing off the dried up blood carefully with a small washcloth and some soap. One hand running through Blaine's hair with the shampoo, so cautious to make sure it doesn't get in Blaine's eyes. Blaine is quiet throughout the whole ordeal, sometimes humming lightly, and usually with his eyes closed. His hands are holding onto Kurt's hips, not as tightly as he could, but there are bruises on them already.

It's probably the first time he's been in this shower and not done anything sexual. His hands massage over Blaine's back gently, the knots in his shoulders slowly unraveling as he works them over, and by the end of the shower, Blaine is standing up straight again.

They dry themselves, and while Kurt folds the towels over the rack Blaine swallows some white pills from an unmarked prescription bottle. He doesn't ask what they are, not about to get into an argument, instead, brushes his teeth and washes his face, sure that they'll be going to bed soon. After all, it is very late.

Even though he was in the shower, he hadn't even tried to wash himself and now he can feel the lube dried up, and it's more than a little uncomfortable. However, he's had to get used to worse, so he climbs into bed and waits for Blaine.

It doesn't take long. Blaine joins him only after a few minutes looking much better. His eyes don't have that exhausted, half lidded look anymore and if it weren't for the bruises, Kurt wouldn't even think anything happened tonight. 'You are full of surprises, Kurt Hummel.' Blaine is on his side, as is Kurt, watching his expression.

'Have to keep you interested, don't I?' He asks in what could only be described as flirty, and Kurt doesn't know where it comes from. Regardless, Blaine grins, removing the space between them and wrapping an arm around Kurt's back.

'I'm always going to be interested, you don't have to worry about that.' Blaine whispers right against Kurt's mouth before he tugs the lower lip with his teeth and then their kissing. This isn't like the chaste kiss before the shower, something much more. Blaine's tongue slides right into Kurt, right as his hand slips down to his ass.

Kurt can feel those fingers rub against the dried up lube, right around his rim, circling and pressing but not going in. Blaine's cock is getting hard too, right up against Kurt's dick that is enjoying the touch immensely.

Never would Kurt expect them to still do this, not while Blaine was in such pain earlier. Yet, here they are, hips rolling against one another and Blaine's fingers teasing at his hole.

'Fuck!' Kurt swears, gyrating his ass against the finger. His own arm outstretches under the pillow where he left the bottle he had been using hours ago. They have to stop kissing long enough for Blaine to get on his back, slathering his fingers in the lube, and Kurt straddles his thighs.

Blaine's quick with prep, and Kurt is fine with that, already feeling impatient. His hand is stroking Blaine as those three fingers stretch him, he could easily come like this, but he wants to feel Blaine inside him so he uses his free hand and pushes at Blaine's hand. 'That's enough, want your cock.'

Blaine slides his fingers out, placing the wet hand on Kurt's hip. He opens his mouth to say something, or at least that's what it looks like, but then he just tugs Kurt down till they can kiss. It's soft, but short, and Kurt figures that's all the permission he needs to lower himself down on him.

He has one hand on Blaine's chest, the other holding Blaine's cock, directing it to his entrance as he uses every muscle in his legs to not impale himself too quickly. After all, Blaine is a lot bigger than those three fingers and they had much less prep than he's used to.

Surprisingly, Blaine is patient, letting Kurt work himself all the way down and not moving his hips until Kurt moans, loud and unabashed angling himself just right where he can get his prostate stimulated.

His newly free hand stretches out to touch Blaine's chest. Mindful of the bruises, but he can't help it. With each roll of his hips, and every time Blaine lifts his own up, Kurt feels like he's drowning. Even when his legs feel like they're on fire from having to move up and down, he can't stop, his cock is spilling precome, not even touched, and he wants to kiss Blaine.

Bending down like this even further gets Blaine's cock even deeper. Blaine bends his legs a little and fucks into Kurt harder when their lips meet. It's not so much of a kiss, both breathing too harshly, and Kurt is sure that he's licked Blaine's teeth at least three times, but that's okay because everything feels good. He squeezes around Blaine, knows how much he likes that, and slides his hand to his own neglected cock, but Blaine stops him.

'Wait.' And Blaine's hand takes over, but it doesn't stroke him. Kurt's sure if he did, he'd probably come. Instead, Blaine tightens his grip around the base, brief but definitely enough to pause his impending orgasm.

Underneath, Blaine thrusts into him, hard, fast, and Kurt wants to come so badly, but Blaine's hand is there, holding him off. Especially once Blaine fucks into him spectacularly hard and comes inside him.

'Blaine,' he can't help but yelp when he's left empty. Never have been left dry like this, he usually always comes before Blaine does.

'I've got you.' With some strength that Kurt has no idea where it came from, Blaine manages to switch them, pressing Kurt into the bed and kissing him hard, tongue in his mouth for just a brief second before he begins his path downward. Kurt's legs part easily, raising up his hips when Blaine's mouth kisses him on the insides of his thighs. Blaine even gets Kurt's legs to go up and over his shoulders as his tongue slides from Kurt's leaking cock and down to his ass that's dripping his come.

The first lick against his hole makes Kurt's whole body shake. They've not done this all that much, and he's never ready for how _good_ it feels. He can barely believe it's what Blaine wants to do, well, not anymore, but the first time certainly had been an eye opener.

Blaine's good at this too. Good at everything it feels like, and his tongue is strong, licking inside, more of his come, and using both hands to keep Kurt steady. Even his breath against his hole feels like almost too much. 'Touch yourself,' he whispers, voice so low, and Kurt reaches a hand down to his dick.

It's not going to take much, Kurt's so wired up already, and Blaine's tongue is determined, teasing with brushes against the rim and then fucking inside of him.

Kurt lets out a scream, there's no mistaking it for anything else. Only a few strokes, and Blaine's talented tongue and then he's coming all over his hand and stomach.

Blaine keeps it up through the aftershocks, then a gentle kiss to the right cheek of his ass and letting his legs down. His face is a bit of mess of saliva and Kurt's sure come and lube, but he doesn't care. He sits up and grabs Blaine and pulls him close, licking into his mouth and then over the extra liquids on his cheeks and chin. 'You're amazing,' he declares, unsure where the words are coming from, but they feel right.

Blaine lays down on the bed, and Kurt cleans off his stomach and hand with a small part of the duvet before he settles down next to him.

'Love you,' Blaine whispers to him, mostly speaking into Kurt's hair. Kurt even wonders if he even realized he's said it.

He is only trained so well that he doesn't tense at the declaration. Blaine's never said that to him before. Is he supposed to say that back? Kurt doesn't think he is, well, kind of doesn't think. It's hard to tell.

Luckily, Blaine seems to not need a reply, his hand trails over Kurt's back, and his breathing was getting deep. Must have been the pills, Kurt thinks. Soon enough Blaine's hand stays on the low of his back, and he's asleep.

Kurt can't sleep, isn't even tired now. He watches Blaine all through the night and early morning, wishing he could sort this whole thing out.


	16. Nothing Stands Between Us Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night after Blaine and Kurt get engaged. Such PWP. Overstimulation galore. 
> 
> *Title by Sarah Mclachlan // Possession

The ring is truly a sight to behold. Kurt doesn't know if it's because of its magnificence or because of the weight it carries. This ring is more than a simple agreement, more than small desperate whispers in the night only for each other's ears. The ring is proclaiming something big, and Kurt is still feeling a little dizzy from the look of it.

It had only just happened last night, a whirlwind and then there was Blaine popping the question and Kurt knew the answer before Blaine had even asked.

He loves Blaine, for better or worse. It's come on slowly, but even though he's barely twenty, he knows that life without Blaine would be terrible. Regardless if it was safer. And would he truly be safe ever again no matter what?

Speaking of, his now fiancé curls behind him, spooning Kurt in their bed since Kurt hasn't made it out yet. Blaine's lips touch the sensitive skin at the back of his neck, 'good morning, future Mr. Anderson.' He wraps an arm around Kurt, hand ending down just above his stomach. They spent the whole night celebrating, Kurt is sure it's no longer morning considering he didn't fall asleep sometime after three, yet the words warm him. Make the harsh decisions easier with Blaine nearby.

'It is indeed.' Kurt can't stop his smile, not when Blaine himself sounds so pleased and all of that has to do with Kurt. Blaine shifts behind him and it brings his cock, half-hard, right between at the crack of Kurt's ass. 'How are you still functioning after last night?' He asks playfully, wiggling right against where Blaine is hot and stiff.

Blaine makes a soft pleased sound behind him, rocking his hips up to Kurt. 'Proper motivation. Do you remember how many times I got you to come?' His hand slinks down his stomach to Kurt's cock, barely able to get hard now and so sensitive.

'Lost c-count.' Kurt stutters as Blaine's fingers slide around, slipping down to his balls even before going back up.

Blaine bites gently at his shoulder, 'and do you remember what I said?'

Kurt blushes from his roots to his feet. Suddenly very aware of Blaine's cock, the tip of it touching the base on the plug Kurt has inside.

It's not like he's not used to dirty talk, Blaine kind of thrives on it, but last night makes every other night sound tame. He can even feel his dick starting to harden, even though it almost is sore to do so, just thinking back on that night.

He lets out a small yelp of pleasure and pain as Blaine begins to push and pull the plug inside him. Blaine knows exactly which angle works, sending his hips to thrust back against the pressure.

'Always doing so well for me baby.' Blaine starts kissing at the already bruised skin on his neck. Teeth slightly skimming across and completely wiping out any coherent thoughts that Kurt could have.

'Blaine.' Kurt moans his name, everything feels a little too much but still so good, just border lining that line between ache and greatness. 'Oh! Fuck me, please.' He needs it, wants to feel Blaine inside him.

'Think you can stay up on your hands and knees?' Blaine is already moving behind him, his hands never stop teasing though, pinching a nipple there, pressing into a hickey.

Kurt isn't sure if he can hold that position, but the need to please Blaine overthrows his concerns and he slowly gets himself up. With how close they already are and how sensitive, it's not like they're going to last long.

Blaine's hand comes over his back, down his spine and then he's all behind Kurt. Clever fingers pull out the plug, and then Kurt can hear the cap of the lube bottle though he has no idea where Blaine got it.

Already he can feel Blaine's come from last night slipping out of him. Dripping down his thighs and getting on the bedspread. It should be obscene but Kurt's dick certainly doesn't think so, twitching and so sensitive. His ass is sore too, they really fucked long and hard, and he's sure that even Blaine is aching a little but that won't stop them. Blaine's cock slips between his cheeks, already wet and getting slicker with leftover lube and come.

It isn't much longer till Blaine's thrusting in, sliding in smoothly, Kurt just takes and takes and takes. It feels like so much, almost to the point of pain, but so good. He's moving his hips before he can even think, getting Blaine deeper this way.

'Such a little slut for my cock, aren't you baby?' Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, his hand coming down to Kurt but he doesn't start stroking.

'Fuck! Blaine, please!' Kurt yelps when Blaine cups his balls, finger rubbing in between them.

'Good whores can come from cock alone right?' The words are paired with Blaine pushing Kurt's shoulders down slightly and fucking into him harder. In this position, he's touching Kurt's still swollen prostate but it's past the point of pain. 'Aren't you my good little slut?'

Kurt's nodding before he can even think about what Blaine is saying. Rewarded with aggressive hits to that spot, back arching and his head thrown back. 'Your good slut,' he agrees. Breathing hard and his arms and legs are starting to shake from Blaine's thrusts. 'Fuck me harder, need you, need your cock!' His voice is so loud, definitely ringing through the house, but it's nothing the guards haven't heard before.

'Oh I know you do. Such a little cockwhore. But only for me, isn't that right?' Blaine's hand on his balls moves away, instead that arm wraps around his torso to help keep him upright.

'Yours, only ever yours.' Kurt's eyes drift to the ring, almost hidden in the sheets. Even in the dim light, it gleams, standing out against the bedding.

It's too much after a while, his eyes closing as Blaine fucks him deeper, shorter thrusts that don't pull out far but harshly shove back in. Each move rubs right at his prostate, and Kurt's cock dribbles out precome, twitching with need. More than anything he wants to reach it with his own hand, but from Blaine's words earlier, he knows he can't. It's not the first time he's come without help, but each time this happens it just wrecks him.

Blaine is relentless though. Hands tight on his hips, creating more bruises, and his cock is slamming into him, balls hitting Kurt's skin with every movement. He's so close, so ready to come even though it almost feels painful at this rate, but he pushes through that. Focuses on the pleasure, and tightening himself around Blaine's cock, knows how much he likes it.

'Please, Blaine, please... Need you.. So much.' He pleads, gathering what's left of his strength and trying to hold himself steady.

'I know baby,' Blaine's hand shifts from his hip up and around Kurt's body, stopping at his nipple. The little nub gets twisted sharply without a warning, and Kurt's legs nearly do give out there. His whole body almost loses it's grip and falls, but he stays up miraculously.

The second twist is expected, but even knowing it, doesn't make it any less wonderful. Kurt can feel his balls tightening, so close now that anything could set him off. Blaine picks that moment to bend down and bites and sucks at the back of his neck, the extra stimulation is just what he needs, and with a loud moan he's coming all over himself and the already soiled sheets below.

'That's my good boy,' praises Blaine. His hand moving back to Kurt's hip, rocking into Kurt's oversensitive body faster now. Kurt can tell that he was just holding off before, wanting to get him to come first, but now really wants his own orgasm.

It doesn't take much more than a few thrusts. Blaine filling his up, pumping his hips a few more times before he pulls out.

Kurt is ready to drop again, not on these sheets but somewhere cleaner. Blaine's still get one hand on the lowest part of his back, so he doesn't move.

The head of the plug gets slicked through Blaine's come that's trailing down his ass cheeks. 'Take it so well,' a small kiss to his back, and then the plug is getting pushed inside.

Kurt lets out a yell at the intrusion, head hanging down and panting. 'Blaine..' He doesn't know if his body can take the plug after all of that. His hole is sore, and his prostate feels like any touch may just kill him.

'You can do it baby.' Blaine soothes, hands rubbing down Kurt's back, a line of kisses following. 'Just a little bit longer, want you to be ready for when we go shower.' His whole body disappears behind Kurt, but the soiled sheets get pulled down and away so Kurt settles down on his stomach.

Blaine joins him quickly. On his back, and pulls Kurt over him. Not that he needs to, Kurt goes willingly. Lays his head on Blaine's shoulder and let's one arm rest over Blaine's stomach while he holds the other one in between their bodies. He shivers when Blaine's fingertips dance over the plug, jolting it slightly. The hand doesn't move far either, gripping one of Kurt's cheeks and staying there.

Blaine's other hand interlaces with Kurt's, touching the band on his finger, turning it round and round. Kurt doesn't even have to look up to know that Blaine is smiling. Every time last night when his eyes would catch the ring, they lit up. Kurt can't help but grin just as much. Even the drying come can't spoil his happiness at knowing that he'll be married soon to this incredible man.


End file.
